Crimson Blood's no good on the Innocentsequel ET
by kusowatashiainingen
Summary: This is a sequel to elemental tiger. Lea and the gang head off to the Dark tournament and on their way, come across this year's "guests." They seem to get along fine as the two teams spend time together and it looks like maybe a little romance. what next?
1. ch 1 with Kagome

1

**Hey everyone! Whoo! I got a sequel to Elemental tiger up here! As I'm sure some of you have noticed (one person messaged me about it) I did post Elemental Tiger and this on quizilla, but due to the lame wads who decided to change it, I decided to post my stories on here instead. Why? Because idiotic politicians and company CEO's decided to make such an awesome website foreign to the loyal fans and visitors…plus, I'm too lazy to have to learn how to navigate the site again. If they ever change back to the old style, please tell me someone and I'll post new chapters on it and answer it's mail. Thank you.**

**P.S. I know, the title is really lame but for some reason I thought of this in an hour of boredom while I was writing more things on all of my stories**

**P.S.S. Please check out my truth or dare series too and message ideas for it! I only got one dare and that's from someone already making their own! Do you **_**want**_** the next one to be from the top of our heads like the last one? **

**P.S.S.S. enjoy!**

**1.**

-With Kagome. Three days and two weeks earlier (the next school day after the stolen voice incident with you. No one knows your gone besides your mom and dad. Your sister found out after she got home, and they told the school that you were sick with an unknown illness and couldn't come to school for a few weeks.)-

"Dear, there's some mail for you," Mrs. Higurashi called up to Kagome.

"Ok mom, thanks," Kagome calls back. Kagome ran down stairs as she threw on her backpack and went over to her mom. She handed Kagome the envelope and she ran off to school. Kagome got to school on time and ran to her homeroom class before the bell rang. Kagome sat down and began to open the letter, after seeing that it was from 'the dark tournament committee,' before Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka got to class. The Letter read,

'Dear Ms. Kagome Higurashi,

We proud to inform you that you have been chosen to be an honored guest of this year's annual Dark Tournament. We hope that you will attend this event as there will be consequences if you do not. If you refuse, then you and all of your friends Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Lea and Hojo, as well as your grandpa, mom, and brother, will be assassinated.

You must gather a team of four other contestants to compete with yourself to make a team of five fighters. You may have any additional members as spares if one of your other members should die. The rules of the tournament, as well as the location of where the boat to take you to the island it will be held on, are on the following pages. Please pick your teammates wisely as you will be facing some of the most powerful demon teams in the Ningenkai. Do not tell anyone that is not on your team of this or else we will kill them.

Sincerely,

The Dark Tournament Committee'

'Huh?! Are you serious? This day couldn't get any worse. Well I guess I might be able to have Inuyasha agree and Sango and Miroku can be two of the other team members. But who'll be the fifth member? Hm… Maybe Lea could-no. No, no, no. She may know a lot about demons but I can't get her into this. Sigh But she's my only choice. I can't have Koga or Shippo be the fifth. Inuyasha would only fight with Koga and Shippo only creates illusions and he's only a little kid. Kaede is too old and her spiritual powers have weakened so I can't possibly ask her,' Kagome thought.

Just then Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka came into the room and soon afterwards, the teacher. "Ok, class, I have been informed that our classmate, Lea Roshin, is deathly ill and won't be in school until her illness is diagnosed and cured. So today I want you all to make a get-well card for her. It's extremely rare that she's absent and I want all of you to wish her a good luck with the diagnosis," the teacher announced.

At that moment, Kagome was completely out of choices for fifths once she heard this news. She couldn't believe what she had heard. You always seemed as if you were impenetrable from all illnesses. you had a perfect attendance record and did good in all of your classes. Thanks to you, she had been able to keep up her math grade. The only strange thing about you was that you always wore the men's uniform instead of the girls' and you were in the kendo club that was the only thing that didn't make Kagome wonder if you could fight.

'Oh. Just great. Now who am I going to have to fill her place? If I can find a strong demon that will ally us, then it will be ok but who? It can't be Koga or Sesshomaru. Inuyasha would only fight with them and it isn't good for a team to fight their teammate. Wait a minute, I can have Kilala fill the fifth spot if her and Sango will agree. And if I can find anyone else to be the fifth, then she can be the substitute. It's perfect,' Kagome thought as she got to work on her get-well card for Lea.

The rest of the school day went by like it normally did and she went back home. When Kagome got there she said hi to her mom, grandpa, and little brother Sota.

"Oh Kagome, Inuyasha came to visit earlier," her mom said.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to get on my homework and go see what Inuyasha wanted when I'm done ok?" she called down the stairs. Kagome missed what her mother had said after that as she headed to her room. When she got in there, she found Inuyasha sitting on her bed.

"There you are Kagome. Where have you been?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Where have I been? I've been at school! I have a life here too incase you didn't notice!" Kagome screams back.

"Well come on! We have to go find the Sacred Jewel Shards," Inuyasha pointed out.

"We can't Inuyasha," Kagome replies.

"What do you mean we can't? Why not?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Because I got a letter in the mail. It says that I'm to compete in a tournament on a team with four other members of my choice. They're going to kill me and my friends and family here if I refuse," she explains.

"Well if that's all, then we can just go and compete in it with Miroku and Sango. Kilala can hold the fifth member. It's probably just going to be a bunch of weak humans going to fight. When is it?" Inuyasha assured.

"In about two to three weeks from now. They gave me the location of the area we have to go and the rules of the tournament with the letter. And Inuyasha, it's a tournament for demons to compete in. There won't be any humans besides me, Miroku and Sango," she informed.

"Well come on. Let's go tell the others. We have to train so we can beat them," Inuyasha said. He then grabbed her arm and backpack and dragged Kagome down the stairs.

"Bye mom. I'll try and come home soon," she said to her mom and left.

"Be safe honey," her mom called back to her. Kagome and Inuyasha both jumped through the well in the well house and went to the Feudal Era. On the other side, Inuyasha hoisted the two of them out of the well and headed for Kaede's village. they go into Kaede's hut and find everyone around the small fireplace in the center of the room, drinking tea.

"Ah, Kagome you're back," Kaede, Sango and Miroku greeted. Shippo jumped up and gave her a hug to greet her.

"Hey guys…Hey everyone, I have some news," Kagome said, not sure at how they were going to take the news.

"We're entering a tournament in Kagome's time. If we're lucky, one of the teams entering will have a shard of the Sacred Jewel. It has to be a team of five so we'll have to find a fifth fighter," Inuyasha announces. Everyone stares at him in disbelief.

"Did I hear you say tournament? I'll be your fifth fighter. I'm always up for a challenge," a female voice came from the door. Everyone turned around to find a short girl with blonde hair that had power blue and pink streaks in her hair and green eyes. She had a pretty big chest and a matching sized butt. Kagome noticed that she was about the same height of her friend Lea from school. She also had a whip attached to the side of her priestess kimono. Within the blink of an eye, Miroku is in front of the girl and has her hands.

"Excuse me young lady, but would you do the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked. Sango was about to whack Miroku with her hiraikotsu when the girl freed her hand and had Miroku hanging off of her whip by his ankle.

"Sorry about that. It's a reflex. My names Cammi and I'll be your fifth fighter if you want," she apologized.

"How strong are you?" Inuyasha asked questionably.

"Why don't you fight me away from the village and I'll show you instead of telling you," Cammi suggested. Inuyasha agreed and said that if she could beat him in a match then she could be their fifth.

"Just to let you know, I won't hold back on you," Inuyasha warned when they got to a clearing in the forest that was a good distance from the village.

"Well yes, I suppose you wouldn't. I wouldn't expect you to," Cammi replied. They got into battle positions with Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Cammi's whip held in offensive positions. Kaede said that they could start and Inuyasha ran an attack at Cammi. Cammi repelled his attack with her whip which sprang out and wrapped around Inuyasha along with a bunch of vines that came from different directions in the surrounding trees.

"Ice prison bindings!" Cammi calls out. As soon as she said that, the vines freeze along with her whip and engulf Inuyasha. Inuyasha becomes an Inu Popsicle and Kaede calls Cammi the winner.

"gasp Inuyasha! Cammi what did you do?! He's frozen solid," Kagome bursts out.

"Don't worry. I'll unfreeze him. Step back please so you're not caught in it," Cammi assures. She then calls out an attack called flaming tornado and the frozen Inuyasha is surrounded by a huge whirlwind of flames. When the flames disperse, Inuyasha is standing in a puddle and is completely fine.

"So am I on the team?" Cammi asks kindly.

"Yeah. You can be on. Now let's get some training done," Inuyasha announces. Everyone agrees and starts on their rigorous two weeks of training.

-Two weeks and three days later. The day the boat leaves-

The group of seven head for the Bone eater's well and jump in to arrive in Kagome's Era. Being that only Inuyasha and Kagome had seen her time period, the others were astounded by the surroundings. They all followed behind Kagome to her house where her mom was sweeping the porch.

"Hey mom! I want you to meet some friends of mine from the feudal era. This here is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Cammi," Kagome introduced.

"Glad to have you back dear. It's very nice to meet you all," her mom said.

"Mom, we need a ride to this place. Can you take us there in the van?" Kagome asked and handed the piece of paper with the location that the boat was docked at. Mrs. Higurashi agreed to take them there and they all loaded up in the car. After a few hours of Kagome explaining different things to everyone, except Cammi who turned out to be really friendly and polite, they arrived a bit away from their destination.

When they got about twenty meters from the destination, everyone except Mrs. Higurashi sensed the presence of a bunch of demons and asked for Kagome's mom to stop. They got out and said good-bye to her as they stepped in the dense forest. After a while of walking, Shippo and Kilala hid in Kagome's bag so that no one knew they were there, and they spotted a large group of various demons. They continued to look around as the demons start to chatter and murmur about them being the human guest team for this year.

Kagome spots a boy in the crowd with a black hat and brown eyes. He had loose, dark colored clothing and was short. He stood next to another boy that was the same height as the other one, had gravity defying black hair with a white star burst in the center and wore a black cloak. On his other side was a taller boy that was about Inuyasha's height. He had green eyes and long red hair and wore a red jumpsuit like the ones the guys at her school has to wear. Kagome realizes that the boy with the hat was a girl and was you. She immediately goes over to Lea and the others followed her to make sure they didn't split up or get injured.

The three boys spot the group coming towards them. "Hey Lea I thought you were sick with an undiagnosed illness. Why are you here? I thought that this was a demon tournament," Kagome asks.

"It's a long story. Are the four behind you part of your team? Koenma told me that you were this year's honored guests," you ask.

"Yeah, how did you know that? And who's Koenma?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Kagome who are these three? You know them?" Inuyasha asked and began to sniff them carefully.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome shouted. Suddenly the beads around Inuyasha's neck began to glow a bright purple and Inuyasha was slammed into the ground, face first.

"Hey Kagome, Could you keep it down please? These aren't the kind of people you should mess with and I'm trying to keep a low profile and make them think I'm a guy, see? I even made myself have short brown hair," you inform.

"Excuse me young lady, I was wondering if you would be interested in bearing my child. You see, I don't have long to live and I need an heir to continue my search to destroy an evil demon," Miroku asks as he takes your hands. Hiei growls from beside you but controls himself as you grow a tick mark on your head and bind his hands with flaming hot shadow cuffs. Miroku lets go with a yelp and tries to get the black binds off of his hands while they burn into his skin.

"What did you do to him?" Sango asks.

"Its a mere shadow cuff that I combined my powers of fire with. But if he ever tries that again, then he'll have more than just a pair of slightly burnt wrists. Oh, and before I forget, this here is Hiei and That's Kurama. Over there is Kuwabara and Yusuke. They're the tall one with orange hair and the one with gelled back hair that are arguing," You explain as you remove the cuffs.

Before Kagome can introduce everyone on her team, the boat captain announces that it was time to board the ship. Everyone boarded and after a few minutes, the captain announces that they will have an elimination round on the boat until there are only two teams left. Immediately, everyone attacks Kagome and her team and ignore yours since you were the champions last year and they know your four teammates could destroy them. Kagome destroys them with an arrow that she put her spirit energy into.

"Looks like the two teams remaining are Team Urameshi and uh… what is your team name?" the captain asked.

"We're team Inuyasha," Kagome called to him. The captain nodded and headed to the bridge. Soon the boat reaches the island and soon, the beginning of the Dark Tournament will commence…

**Sorry for such a sucky chapter but that's all I got. Don't worry, I didn't mean that that's the only chapter I have, only that that's all I could come up with. And last I checked, Kagome thinks about her problems about half the series. Also, I apologize for Inuyasha being OOC. It's been forever since I watched the actual series and I couldn't really come up with anything for him and Kagome to argue about so much. I didn't even think when I typed this chapter really. I just…typed. I'm gonna post the next one soon and you tell me if it's too sappy and I should rewrite it. If so then I'll probably rewrite all of the other chapters. I think they're too sappy and that I sped up too fast to lead to the confessions of things. Though there are several things I like about it that will stay… Whoo! New character! Don't worry loyal readers. Kurama and Sabera will not be left unpaired! (no, I'm not pairing them together...well I might if people want them together enough. I was planning on someone else pairing with them but, I can have those two people paired together instead...) I'll try posting a picture of the gangs, minus Lea and Cammi, on my homepage thingy too.**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. And it begins

2

**Ok people. Tell me what you think of this one. I think Lea is too sappy and weak, emotion wise, but I want your honest opinions. I like the first part you're about to read so I'm keeping that. Plus, I think Hiei might be just a little too OOC for my liking but I'm not sure. Only have two DVD volumes so I don't really know. Also, please don't question Lea's reasons for things like, wanting people to think she's a guy and staying quiet when she first met the gang even though she knew she could talk and not telling them of the series or her knowledge of them. I had, what I thought were, very good reasons when I was writing it but now that I'm reading through them, I can't remember what they were and question those things myself.**

**2.**

-rewind to that morning with you and the yyh gang-

+your dream+ You're running in a forest when you come to a clearing with Hiei standing in the middle of it. "Hiei what are you doing?! They're coming! Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and the others are holding them back the best they can so we can escape but they won't be able to hold them for long!" you shout at him. Hiei turns his head from the sky and looks at you slowly. You gasp as his eyes are clouded over as if he was being controlled.

"Leave me Lea. Leave me and go. I don't need you or the others. Did you really believe that I loved you? I only played along because of the prophecy, but now look. We're being hunted for this gate's power. Why keep running when we can just destroy one of the keys that they're looking for? Lea, good bye, forever," Hiei said. He then drew his katana and slashed at your shocked form. You were sliced in half and everything went black as you began to lose consciousness forever…+end dream+

You sat up in bed, screaming from fear and covered in cold sweat. Your screaming caused Hiei to jump out of bed and get in battle stance, thinking that you were being attacked. You looked at Hiei while you breathed heavily. You blushed when you noticed that he was in nothing but boxers with his sword at the ready. Once he was sure that no one was attacking, he sheathed his sword and sat on the bed next to you.

"What the hell is with the screaming onna? You almost gave me a heart attack. And its six in the morning," Hiei screamed at you.

"I-I'm sorry Hiei it-it was only a nightmare," You assured, not only him but yourself. It felt so real and scared you a lot. Your eyes turned a cloudy blue for fear and your face was pale. A cloudy blue tear gem fell from your eye without you noticing and Hiei examined both the gem and you. After a while of just sitting there, you spoke softly.

"Hiei? I-I'm scared Hiei. What if my nightmare happens? I mean, in the dream, I was running through a forest until I found you standing in a clearing. I remember, I said something. 'Hiei what are you doing? They're coming.' I screamed. I said that Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were holding someone back so we could escape, but that they couldn't hold them for long. Then you said something, I don't remember what, but I remember that your eyes were clouded over like, like you were being controlled. Whatever you said must have shocked me but, then you sliced me in half with your katana. Then, everything went black like I wouldn't ever see day again before I woke up screaming. It scared me Hiei. I was honestly scared out of my mind. It-It," you stuttered in almost a whisper. You had started to shake uncontrollably and cry and Hiei knew that there was something more to it. He couldn't stand to see you like this and pulled your shaking form into his chest against his will. He shushed you and gently stroked your hair while rocking back and forth as you continued to cry and shake in his embrace.

After a few minutes, you had finally stopped shaking furiously, but you were still shaking and your tears didn't come down as much. Almost as soon as you got off the bed and out of Hiei's arms, Sabera and the others came bursting through the door, asking why you had screamed. You had run into the bathroom before they had seen you in the mess you were and shadowed to your room from there.

Unfortunately, you had left a trail of cloudy blue gems to the bathroom and the shadow you sank into without knowing it. Sabera noticed the sea of gems on the bed and the trail of them that led to the bathroom immediately. Sabera was in human form and was wearing a pair of pajamas that Shizuru had lent her.

"Hiei what happened?! We heard Lea screaming all the way from the living room. We thought that you guys were being attacked," Yusuke asked. No one, but Hiei, had noticed as Sabera went to the trail of gems and examined their color.

"Hiei tell us what happened. I was told that Lady Lea wasn't one who got scared easily, much less cry so much with fear. That was proven when I met her and she wasn't scared of me from my appearance. What scared her?" Sabera demanded from the fire demon.

"Hn. How should I know? All I know is that she woke up screaming from a nightmare and started crying soon after I asked her why the hell she screamed. Then she went into the bathroom right before you came in," Hiei explained. He then went into his closet and put on some clothes before walking back out and out his bedroom door.

He walked over to your room, knowing that you had probably gone there to escape the others before they questioned you. He walked in, closed the door behind him, and sat on your bed while waiting for you to come out of your bathroom when he heard the water running. He spotted the top drawer of your nightstand slightly open and saw something glimmering in it. He opened the drawer and saw a heart shaped crystal by a small black bag. The crystal was gray and inside the bag had more of the same gray crystals. There was a second smaller bag in the drawer that was a violet color and had more of the gems. Hiei realized that they were your tear gems, though he didn't know what gray meant you were feeling at the time, and remembered when Yukina and Keiko were picking them up a couple weeks ago.

He put the bags back in the drawer and closed it. Once he did so, you came out of the bathroom in nothing but a midnight blue towel that went down to your knees. You both blushed like crazy as you stood there in the towel with dripping wet hair as Hiei watched you.

"Do you mind?" you ask with embarrassment evident on your face. Hiei turns away with just as much embarrassment on his face and you go to your closet and change into the gray shirt with the black dragon on the back that you wore when you first met everyone and some loose black training pants. You used your newly acquired shape-shifting to hide your ears and tail, turn your eyes brown and make your hair a short brown boyish haircut instead of its long black with red stripes. You put your black hat on and walk back out of the closet.

"Why are your eyes brown? And why are you wearing those boy clothes and hat with your hair hidden?" Hiei asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I want the other contestants to think that I'm a guy. If they believe that, then you and the others won't have to worry about as many attacks from them. And I won't have to worry about any perverts. Unless they're gay, then I can just explain I'm a girl," you explain.

"Lady Lea, There you are. I've been looking for you. Why did you scream this morning? And don't tell me it was just a nightmare. Please Lady Lea, I was sent to protect you and give you comfort from things that scared you. You don't seem like the person that would be easy to scare so much that you would cry. I know something's wrong," Sabera said as she emerged from the shadows.

"Uh…ok. Hiei, could you leave us alone to talk? I'm just going to tell her what I told you ok?" you asked. Hiei agreed reluctantly. He still didn't want to love you, but whatever he tried, nothing worked and he was worried that you would break down crying again deep down inside him, no matter how much he denied his feelings.

Hiei left through the door and closed it behind him. Sabera held up a bag of gems that was bigger than the one you had for the gray gems and you told her to put it in the drawer with the other bag. She did so and you told her to follow you before sinking into a nearby shadow while she followed. You end up at the lake you always go to and sit on the large rock. Sabera soon follows and sits beside you.

"Ok. Now that we're alone, we can talk. In my dream, I was running in a forest until I saw Hiei standing in the middle of a clearing, staring up at the sky. I ran to him and said something. I said, 'Hiei what are you doing? They're coming.' I told him that Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke were holding someone back so we could escape, but couldn't hold them back for long. Then Hiei turned to me and said something. His eyes were clouded over like he was in a trance or someone was controlling him. I told Hiei that I forgot what he said but really, he said, 'Leave me Lea. Leave me and go. I don't need you or the others. Did you really believe that I loved you? I only played along because of the prophecy, but now look. We're being hunted for this gate's power. Why keep running when we can just destroy one of the keys that they're looking for? Lea, good-bye, forever.' It startled me when he said that. He then sliced me in half with his katana and everything went black, as if I would never see day again. You see Sabera? That's why I cried so much this morning," you explain, straining to speak levelly as you continued and failed as your voice shook violently. Your eyes turned a cloudy blue for the second time that day as you remember the dream so vividly.

"You know, Lady Lea, several of our kind, are able to sing to get rid of their troubles and get their selves away from reality. I'm sure that you're one of them. Just sing a song that you feel expresses your current feelings. Then sing a song that cheers you up. It should work. Don't worry about the dream. That's all it is," Sabera comforted.

"Ok. I think you're right. I had a nightmare the night that Bret kidnapped me that he would kill everyone before my eyes and it didn't happen. He's in spirit world jail," you remember while smiling weakly at the thought of Bret's defeat. You pull out your music player and search through the songs until you found the one that fit your emotions. You found two and couldn't decide which one to sing so you sang both, 'Jump' by Simple Plan and 'Saving me' by Nickel Back.

Nickel Back-

_Prison gates wont open up for me._

_On these hands and knees I crawl_

_And all I reach for you._

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls._

_These iron bars can't hold my soul_

_And all I need is you._

_Complete, I'm calling_

_And all I scream for you._

_Come reach I'm falling._

_Show me what its like._

_Tell me the last one standing._

_And teach me wrong from right._

_And I'll show you what I can be._

_And say it for me,_

_Say it to me._

_And I'll leave this life behind me._

_Say it if it's worth saving me._

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me,_

_With these broken wings I fall_

_And all I see is you._

_These city walls ain't got no love for me._

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteen story,_

_And all I scream for you._

_Complete I'm calling,_

_And all I need is you,_

_Come reach I'm falling._

_Show me what its like._

_Tell me the last one standing._

_And teach me wrong from right._

_And I'll show you what I can be._

_And say it for me,_

_Say it to me,_

_And I'll leave this life behind me._

_Say it if its worth saving me._

_Come reach I'm falling._

_instrumental_

_And all I need is you._

_Complete I'm calling._

_And all I scream for you._

_Come reach, I'm falling._

_Show me what its like,_

_tell me the last one standing._

_And teach me wrong from right._

_And I'll show you what I can be._

_And say it for me,_

_Say it to me._

_And I'll leave this life behind me,_

_Say it if it's worth saving me._

_Come reach I'm falling._

_And say it for me,_

_Say it to me,_

_And I'll leave this life behind me,_

_Say it if it's worth saving me._

_ending instrumental_

Jump-

_Jump_

_I don't wanna wake up today, 'cause everyday's the same_

_And I've been waiting so long,_

_For things to change_

_I'm sick of this town_

_Sick of my job_

_Sick of my friends 'cause everyone's shady_

_Sick of this place,_

_I wanna break free_

_I'm so frustrated_

_I just wanna jump(jump)_

_Don't wanna think about tomorrow_

_I just don't care tonight I just wanna jump (jump)_

_Don't wanna think about my sorrows_

_Let's go whoa oh!_

_Forget your problems I just wanna jump(jump)_

_I don't wanna wake up one day_

_And find out it's too late_

_To do all the things I wanna do_

_So I'm gonna pack up my bags_

_I'm never coming back_

'_cause my youth is passing by_

_and I'm wasting all my t-t-time_

_Sick of this house_

_Sick of being broke_

_Sick of this town that's bringing me down_

_I'm sick of this place_

_I wanna break free_

_I'm so frustrated I just wanna jump (jump)_

_Don't wanna think about tomorrow(jump)_

_I just don't care tonight_

_I just wanna jump(jump)_

_Don't wanna think about my sorrows_

_Let's go whoa oh!_

_Forget your problems_

_I just wanna jump_

_I just wanna jump_

_instrumental_

_I can't take it anymore_

_I can't take it anymore_

_I can't take it anymore_

_I can't take it anymore_

_Forget tomorrow I just wanna jump(jump)_

_Don't wanna think about tomorrow_

_I just don't care tonight_

_I just wanna jump(jump)_

_Don't wanna think about my sorrows_

_Let's go whoa oh!_

_Forget your problems I just let them go (whoa oh!)_

_Forget tomorrow I just wanna jump(jump)_

_I just wanna jump!_

_Yeah!_

_I just wanna jump(jump)_

_I just wanna jump_

Once you finished those songs, you immediately start to sing 'Simple and clean.'

_You're giving me_

_Too many things lately,_

_You're all I need._

_You smiled at me_

_And said,_

'_Don't get me wrong I love you,_

_but does that mean I have to meet,_

_your father?'_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said,_

'_No, I don't think life is quite that simple.'_

_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby don't go_

_Simple and Clean_

_Is the way that you're making me feel tonight._

_It's hard to let it go._

_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby don't go_

_Simple and Clean_

_Is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go._

_The daily things,_

_That keeps us all busy_

_Are confusing me._

_That's when you came to me_

_And said,_

'_Wish I could prove I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?'_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so,_

_And maybe, some things are that simple._

_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby don't go_

_Simple and Clean_

_Is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go._

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on._

_Regardless of warning,_

_The future doesn't scare me at all._

_Nothing's like before._

_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby don't go_

_Simple and Clean_

_Is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go._

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on._

_Regardless of warning,_

_The future doesn't scare me at all._

_Nothing's like before._

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on._

_Regardless of warning,_

_The future doesn't scare me at all._

_Nothing's like before._

_ending Instrumental_

As soon as you're done singing, you feel a lot better and thank Sabera. "Just remember that you just need to sing songs that express your feelings to calm yourself. The more you sing, the better you'll feel. And don't forget that you can always come to me for help or to tell me something. I'll listen, it's what I'm here for," Sabera points out motherly. You nod and both shadow back to the house. When you get there, you see everyone is packing and getting ready to head to the boat, minus the girls and Koenma. You shadowed up to your room and began to pack your boy clothes and a few girl clothes too. You packed your blades and keep the one in the wooden sheath on your hip. You close your duffel bag after packing all of the stuff you would need, and head downstairs to the others.

"Ok everyone, Let's go!" Yusuke shouted and walked through the open portal. Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and you all followed and ended up in a dense forest by a body of water. You could see all the different types of demons but you knew that none of them would get past the elimination round that was sure to take place on the boat. You stood there and talked to Kurama and Hiei with a male voice while you waited for the captain to board everyone.

Soon, you spot a girl with a sailor uniform and a bow and arrows coming in towards you. It was Kagome, who was followed by four other people, two guys and two girls. Kurama and Hiei spot them heading towards you as well while Kuwabara and Yusuke keep arguing about who knows what.

"Hey Lea I thought you were sick with an undiagnosed illness. Why are you here? I thought that this was a demon tournament," Kagome asks.

"It's a long story. Are the four behind you part of your team? Koenma told me that you were this year's honored guests," you ask.

"Yeah, how did you know that? And who's Koenma?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Kagome who are these three? You know them?" the guy with long white hair and dog-ears asked and began to sniff you carefully, invading your personal space a little.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome shouted. Suddenly the beads around the boy's neck began to glow a bright purple and he was slammed into the ground, face first.

"Hey Kagome, Could you keep it down please? These aren't the kind of people you should mess with and I'm trying to make them think I'm a guy, see? I even made myself have short brown hair," you inform quietly with your feminine voice.

"Excuse me young lady, I was wondering if you would be interested in bearing my child. You see, I don't have long to live and I need an heir to continue my search to destroy an evil demon," the boy that looked like a monk and had a staff in one hand asks as he takes your hands. Hiei growls from beside you but controls himself when he sees your angry aura and flaring red eyes as you grow a tick mark on your head and bind his hands with flaming hot shadow cuffs. The monk lets go with a yelp and tries to get the black binds off of his hands while they burn into his skin.

"What did you do to him?" the girl with the very large boomerang asks.

"Its a mere shadow cuff that I combined my powers of fire with. But if he ever tries that again, then he'll have more than just a pair of slightly burnt wrists. Oh, and before I forget, this here is Hiei and That's Kurama. Over there is Kuwabara and Yusuke. They're the tall one with orange hair and the one with gelled back hair that are arguing," You explain as you remove the cuffs.

Before Kagome can introduce everyone on her team, the boat captain announces that it was time to board the ship. Everyone boarded and after a few minutes, the captain announces that they will have an elimination round on the boat until there are only two teams left. Immediately, everyone attacks Kagome and her team and ignore yours since you were the champions last year and they know your four teammates could destroy them.

Kagome destroys them with an arrow that she put her spirit energy into. You look and examine each of her team members. The tall one called Inuyasha had dog-ears and kind of resembled Youko with the long white hair and golden eyes. He was obviously half dog demon and half human. The monk from earlier, and the girl with a giant boomerang turned out to be human with little spirit energy emitting from them. You figured that the girl was a demon slayer and the monk had more to him than what you saw as you spotted the prayer beads on his right hand. Last was the smallest of the group. It was a girl that appeared to be about your height and had blonde hair with blue and pink streaks as well as green eyes. You could sense that she was an elemental demon, and she wore an old feudal era's priestess kimono with a whip tied to the side of it. You could tell that she was very strong.

"Looks like the two teams remaining are Team Urameshi and uh… what is your team name?" the captain asked.

"We're team Inuyasha," Kagome called to him. The captain nodded and headed to the bridge. Soon the boat reaches the island and, the beginning of the Dark Tournament will commence.

At the dock, there is a girl standing there patiently to welcome the teams. You recognize the girl as Koto. You figured that Juri wouldn't be in this tournament due to last year's little excitement with Youko and Hiei's battles. Koto shows your teams to where the first arena will be and takes you to the hotel soon after. You check in at the front desk and follow with Kagome's team to your rooms. You find that Kagome's team is put in the five rooms across from yours.

"Wait a minute. We have five people. Why are there only four keys?" You ask as you hold the room keys up.

"Well, seeing as we had to postpone the dare that was made for you and Hiei to share the same room, thanks to the kidnapping, we booked rooms for us where you and Hiei would have the same room. You still have 29 days left," Kurama explains. Unfortunately, Kagome and her team were still in the hallway with you so they heard about it.

"Oh thanks a lot Kurama. Why don't you just shout it to the world?… Why on earth did I agree to join the team to begin with? Oh yeah, because that stupid demon stole the only part of my voice that I actually like. Diputs erad ot ekam em dna ieih erahs eht emas moor rof a htnom," you mutter sarcastically. You actually didn't mind the dare he made now because it let you have a chance to get closer to Hiei and gain his trust back.

"Hey guys! It's about time you got here. Is this the human guest team?" Botan shouted from her room down the hall. The rest of the girls and Koenma come out of the same room and walk down to where you and the others were.

"Yeah, guys this is my friend, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this here is Koenma, Shizuru, Keiko, Botan, Sabera, and Yukina," you introduce. She exchanges hello's with them and introduces her team.

"It's nice to meet you all. This here is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Cammi," Kagome introduces. They exchange greetings as well with the yyh gang.

"Hey everyone, I have a great idea. Let's all go in one of the suites and get to know each other better. We can play games," Botan suggests. You and Hiei deadpan at this news, though you make sure it doesn't show. Everyone else agrees, though Inuyasha seems to not care either-way, and heads into one of the rooms on the left side to start the social gathering…

**ok, Tell me if Lea's breakdown session was too sappy and if I should change it. I think it was too much chick flick too little fighting. Oh well. I guess if it was only fighting then it wouldn't be a good story line, and it could just be my inner Japanese writer taking over too. I've gotten to chapter seven so let me know if it's ok so I can post them or fix them. If I get several people saying that it's fine and several saying to change it, then I'm probably going to rewrite it and post both versions.**


	3. Important Author's Note!

Dear loyal fans…I will not continue to post this series on here until I have answers from people on whether to keep the storyl

Dear loyal fans…I will not continue to post this series on here until I have answers from people on whether to keep the storyline I have, or change it and what to change about it. Also, I am very disappointed to say that I have only gotten one dare for my Truth or dare Kuso's style. Due to the lack of suggestions, and my laziness to think of another filler chapter for it, I will wait until the next Thursday, June 19, 2008, to post that series. This is all because you people who have accounts are too lazy to type a few words to meet my confirming needs. And one of my fans from the prequel has told me that it is addicting so you will not be able to fill any needs you have to read the rest of this until I get reviews for both series. I am up to chapter seven on Crimson Blood's no good on the Innocent, but they will not be posted nor completed until I get these needs. Thank you.

If there are further chapters already up past this one, please do not disregard the above as it will still be put into action if I fail to receive reviews.

Deep gratitude to those who have reviewed or heed this message,

Kusowatashiainingen

P.S. I'm sorry to those who have already reviewed me your opinions, and your suggestion bouncefox, but if you must be mad at someone, be mad at all who read this, own accounts and have not reviewed their own opinions.


	4. Ch 3 games and first rounds

3

**3.**

Of course the room you went in just had to be the one for you and Hiei. You looked around and found it to be a cozy suite for a demon couple, turns out that no one cared to explain to the hotel that they weren't a couple. (hah. They probably want to try and help make you two a couple) Everyone sat in a bunch of chairs that happened to be in a circle and have one for everyone to sit in. You reluctantly sat in a lounge chair and change back into your original form while Hiei sat in the wooden chair beside you. Sabera sat on the other side of you and Kurama next to her.

"So what game should we play?" Inuyasha asked bored. 'Bad move Inuyasha' you thought to yourself.

"Well I was thinking maybe, Truth or dare since now Lea and Hiei are finally willing to play," Botan exclaimed. Everyone but you and Hiei once again agreed as Miroku, Sango, Cammi, and Inuyasha apparently haven't heard of or played the game before.

"You poor unfortunate fools. You guys have no idea what the consequences of agreeing to this unknown game are. Especially when Botan's playing the game…It's because of this that me and Hiei here have to share the same room," you remark sourly.

"Oh don't be such a party-pooper. It'll be fun! I'll go first to show you how to play ok?" Botan replied. Kagome's teammates nodded unsurely as Botan picked her first victim.

"Ok, Ms. Sour-puss. Truth or dare?" Botan asked you.

"After the last round I participated in, I pick truth," you reply defeated. You read her mind and knew exactly what she was going to ask.

"I'll start you off easy. Which boy do you like most in this room?," Botan asked.

"That's starting off easy? Sigh Fine, I guess I like…um…well, it's a tie between Hiei and Kurama I suppose. I know them personally the most, but not in the way that you think baka onna," you hesitantly answer and quickly add the last part before she gets any bright ideas.

"ok, Kuwabara, truth or dare?" you continued with a smirk.

"I'm a man and men choose dare," Kuwabara proclaimed.

"No, only you don't notice the questioner's smirk and choose that. Oh well, too late for you. I dare you to kiss Botan full on the lips for one minute. And then later you have to die your hair grassy green," you point with a huge grin on your face.

"What?! Why would you do that Lea?" Botan squealed.

"Because it's my payback for suggesting this game in the first place and holding it in mine and Hiei's room," you explain nonchalantly. Kuwabara mumbled to himself about how he's going to get you back and you roll your eyes. He goes over to Botan and places his lips directly on hers as the time started. Botan literally starts crying as the minute slowly trudges on. When the time is up, Kuwabara parts and leaves to die his hair while Botan leaves to wash her mouth and you, Sabera, and the yyh gang laughs and you get a small chuckle out of Hiei. You liked the sound of him laughing. The time you heard him laughing was the first night you stayed with everyone and ate dinner, and at the lake after killing the demon that stole your voice. When he comes back, everyone starts laughing again at the sight of his bright green pump, except Yukina, she's too polite and likes Kuwabara too much to do that.

"Lea, why did you have this green dye in your bags?" Kuwabara asks curiously. Everyone stares at you in question, not realizing that that was where he got the dye.

"Because I knew that Botan would try to do this and already planned on making you, if not someone else, dye their hair green and kiss Botan. It's called common sense. I just thought that it would be fun to change someone's hair green. Anyways, now that you four have seen how to play, you want to join in? You basically pick truth or dare and if you pick truth, you have to answer the question you're asked truthfully. If you pick dare, you have to do the dare that you are given, no complaints," you reply. They all nod as various ideas pop into their minds. You read them discretely and frowned when you read Miroku.

"Yeah well, now I can get my pay back! Um…hah! Truth or dare shrimp!" Kuwabara shouts. You turn to Hiei curiously, awaiting to see which he would choose and what would happen.

"Hn. Dare you incompetent fool," Hiei replies uninterested. You continue to watch the scene unravel with the others as Kuwabara states his dare.

"I dare you to french Lea for two minutes! Then you have to wear her clothes for the rest of the tournament. You can't wear yours until the tournament has ended. Not even your cloak," Kuwabara shouts triumphantly. You see Hiei slightly twitch as you watch him and your eyes turn a vivid pink with a matching blush. (you still weren't used to him kissing you since it's only happened like, two or three times)

Hiei turns towards you and glares coldly at you. He leans in and gently kisses you. He gently licks your lip with his tongue, asking for entrance and you gave it as the time began. When it was up, he let go and raced upstairs to change into your clothes. You just sit there with your legs hugged against your chest and your cherry red face buried so no one could see you blushing so much. "Lea, are you ok?" Kagome asked worriedly. From where everyone else sat, it looked like you were crying or sulking. Kagome thought that you were upset because she thought that that was your first kiss, knowing that you hadn't kissed anyone before two weeks ago.

"Why are you so down, Lea? Didn't you say you liked Hiei? Plus, wasn't that your first kiss just then, besides the one Bret forced on you? You should be overjoyed," Botan squealed in delight.

"Baka onna. I'm not upset, just a little embarrassed. Besides, I told you it wasn't like that. Oh, and don't you ever again mention that bastard Bret when I'm in hearing range. I'm warning you, if any of you try something like that again, I'll kill you without a second thought, understood?" you hiss out and glare at everyone in the room with crimson red eyes and no blush visible anymore. Kagome sweat dropped a bit at the thought that you, of all people, would actually sulk or cry in front of others while almost everyone else shrink under your death stare. Inuyasha even hid behind Kagome to try and escape your wrathful look. The thought vanished when she finally spotted your color-changing eyes. (boy is she observant)

Soon, Hiei came back in wearing a slightly loose pair of your black cargo pants and a black shirt. He sat down in the chair he was in earlier and continued the game. You were glad that you packed so many clothes, just incase any were ruined during the matches.

"Hn. Monk, truth or dare?" Hiei asked coldly, turning towards Miroku.

"Um…truth I suppose," Miroku answered unsurely.

"What did you mean when you said you didn't have long to live while we were at the dock?" Hiei asked.

"Well, you see…I have a curse placed in my right hand by a demon named Naraku. Around fifty years ago, my grandfather had fought many battles with him. Every time they met, Naraku had a different form that was borrowed from a different human. In their last encounter, Naraku had taken the appearance of a beautiful young woman. My grandfather boasted a lot of energy. But unfortunately, Naraku had pierced through all the sealing charms along with my grandfather's right hand in order for him to run away. 'Now that I've put that wind tunnel in your right hand, someday, it'll swallow you whole. Even if you have children, unless you succeed in killing me, that curse will be passed on through the generations and will one day eradicate your family.' That is what he told my grandfather. As he said, my father soon died after my father was born and soon after I was born, I watched as his wind tunnel swallowed him to protect me and my master. The wind tunnel grows larger every year and its power has increased as well. Unless I vanquish Naraku, in several years time, I myself will be swallowed up. That's why I don't have long to live," Miroku explains solemnly. Everyone but you and Hiei give him a sympathetic look to apologize for his loss. Soon enough though, he cheers up and continues with the game.

"Ok, so, truth or dare…Kuwabara was it?" Miroku continued.

"Dare!" Kuwabara announced. You just stared blankly at his stupidity.

"I dare you to…truth or dare lady Lea next. I can't come up with anything else," Miroku said pathetically. Kagome and her other friends look at him bewildered that he didn't dare anyone to do something perverted. You look at him strangely since he called you lady Lea but figured it was just a way of his to show respect.

"Um ok…Lea truth or dare then?" Kuwabara asked.

"sigh fine, but just this once, I'll pick dare Kuwabaka," you answer.

"Hah! I dare you to go on a date with that Miroku guy this Saturday at 7:00 pm! (today was Thursday)" Kuwabara proclaims excitedly, taking full advantage of your choice since you won't choose that one often. You groan as you fall forwards and hit your head on the coffee table in front of you in frustration.

"Will you look at the time? It's gotten pretty late hasn't it? Well we should get to bed if we want to be awake for tomorrow's first round. They announced that the first matches will be team Urameshi vs. team Kotakiru and team Inuyasha vs. team Hirumewa. Good night everyone," Koenma says before you can say anything and possibly kill Kuwabara and Miroku. Everyone files out of yours and Hiei's room and heads to their own.

You sigh out of irritation and grab a bottle of green tea that you found in the suite's fridge. You chug it all down and throw the bottle away before heading into the bedroom behind Hiei. You go into the bathroom and change into your Betty-Boop pajamas. When you come out, you see Hiei climbing into bed with his black boxers on. You climb in after him and fall asleep as soon as you tuck yourself in.

Hiei's point of view

You watch furiously as Lea sleeps soundly next to you like an innocent little girl. The sight calmed you a little as you recalled the bakas dare. The thought of Lea dating that lecherous human infuriated you to the very core. You just couldn't help that feeling. Your inner demon screamed at you to do something about it but you continued to try and ignore it. When you came back to reality, you noticed Lea had started to sweat and mumble in her sleep and her face was pale and upset. You pulled off your bandana and opened your jagan eye to see what she was dreaming.

She was running through a forest and you could see that she was exhausted and badly injured. Lea stopped for a second when she spotted something in a nearby clearing before hurrying towards it, going even faster than before.

"Hiei what are you doing?! They're coming! Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, and everyone are holding them back the best they can but it won't last for long! We have to go!" she shouted when she reached what had appeared to be you, standing in the middle of the said clearing, looking at the sky. The you in her dream look from the sky to her and she gasps in surprise.

"Leave me Lea. Leave me and go. I don't need you or the others. Did you really believe that I loved you? I only played along because of the prophecy, but now look. We're being hunted for this gate's power. Why keep running when we can just destroy one of the keys that they're looking for? Lea, good bye, forever," the dream you said. Lea's sky blue eyes begin to tear up when she hears this. The you in her dream places his hand on the hilt of his katana and a deep laughter starts up in the background.

A man appears from the shadows with an evil smirk planted firmly on his face. He walks up behind the dream you and places a hand on your shoulder. "My dear child, you seem startled by this boy's actions. Is there anything wrong?" he said in a deep voice, with that same smirk never leaving his lips.

"You bastard what have you done to him?! I know Hiei, he would never abandon his friends. He said it himself, 'Don't worry, Once I pick a side, I stick to it.' That's what you said Hiei! How could you allow someone like him to…to," Lea screamed. Her tear gems now flowed freely down her face as she stood before the man and dream you. You left her dream, not wanting to see her suffering anymore.

You closed your jagan eye and put the bandana back on your head. Lea was still sweating and mumbling in her sleep. You caught a little and heard her say, "No Hiei, don't. Why?" You laid down behind her and went to sleep as you pulled your beloved feline close to you. Unsettling thoughts still roaming your head.

Next morning. Your point of view

You woke up with a start for the second morning in a row. Luckily, you hadn't screamed so Hiei was still peacefully sleeping beside you. It had been the same nightmare that you had the night before, only it had been slightly different. You gently lifted Hiei's arm from around your waist and slipped out of bed to where Hiei didn't wake up.

You walked over to your bags and grabbed a pair of dark blue training pants, your black hat, and a loose black t-shirt with Naruto doing rasengan and the nine-tailed fox on the front and 2nd state cursed-mark Sasuke doing chidori on the back. Above the pictures it said in white lettering, "two friends so alike," on the front and, "and yet so completely different" on the back. You went into the bathroom and changed into your outfit while shape-shifting back into the male form you were in yesterday. You walked back into the bedroom and gently shook Hiei awake.

Before you could blink, Hiei had you pinned to the wall with his katana at your neck. When he realized who had woken him up, he glared at you coldly before putting you down and sheathing his katana.

"I'm about to make omelets if you want one. We have about an hour and a half till our match so we should eat breakfast before we meet up with everyone," you say in the disguised male voice. Hiei ignores you and simply goes over to your bags while nodding. You notice that he grabbed a pair of black training pants and a black t-shirt that had a picture of ANBU Itachi sitting on a telephone pole in front of the full moon on the front.

You left him to change and went into the kitchen to make the promised omelets. When you were done making them, Hiei came walking in wearing the pants and shirt. You had to admit that Hiei looked good in it. You smiled at him and put the food on the table as you thought of how ironic it was for him to wear that shirt. Him and Itachi were so alike in so many ways: murderous, cold, distant even to their own siblings, bloodthirsty, etc.

Hiei silently sat down and started eating without even glancing at you. You walked over to the fridge and grabbed some tea for you two. You didn't notice that Hiei had seen what was on the back of your shirt and remembered what he had seen on the front of it, wondering what it meant and stuff.

"Onna, what is that shirt you're wearing talking about?" Hiei asked. You turned to look at him and smile before going back and handing him his drink and sitting down.

"Well, When it says that they're alike, it's talking about how they both experienced loneliness and stuff like that. But they're different because one, the one on the front, Naruto, had been alone ever since birth because his father died to protect his village and his mother died giving birth. Not only that but he had the nine-tailed fox that was plagiarizing the village sealed inside of him, making the villagers caste him out. The boy on the back, Sasuke, had a family that he grew up with until his older brother Itachi, the man on your shirt, killed off his entire clan except his brother in order to test his power. Because of this, he has instructed for Sasuke to hate him and face him later when he has developed the same mangekyo sharingan that Itachi has. The way he had obtained that sharingan had been by killing his best friend, Shisui. Sasuke later continued to call himself an avenger and, as the name proclaims, thrives to complete his goal which is to avenge his family and kill his brother. In an event called the chunin selection exams, he was bit by a man named Orochimaru and that gave him a curse mark. Orochimaru predicted that he would search him out for power and he was right. On the day that Sasuke left, his comrade Sakura tried to stop him. It didn't work and Naruto was sent out with three other genin, a chunin, and a dog to retrieve Sasuke. In the end, two of the five almost died, one was severely injured along with his dog, and the chunin attained a broken finger while the five that were to prevent Sasuke from being taken back to the village all died. Naruto went and faced Sasuke in a battle at a waterfall and Sasuke had obtained the form that's on the back of my shirt. You could say that their friendship is like with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Best of friends but never admitting it and always competing," you explain as you eat.

When you two are done, the rest of team Urameshi come into your suite as you put up the dishes. "Hey come on you guys! The tournament's gonna start in ten minutes!" Yusuke complained.

"Cool it Yusuke, we're the ones in the very first match so it's no like we're going to check out the competition for possible opponents later on. We were just on our way to meet you guys. Let's go," you calmly reply.

You five walk out of the hotel suite and towards the arena. Five minutes after you got to the locker room, Koto announced for your team to come out. You all walked into the arena itself single file with Yusuke first, followed by Kuwabara, then Kurama, then Hiei, and lastly, you. You waited patiently as Koto called for team Kotakiru to come out.

What you saw from under your hat was a team made completely up of large lizard men demons of all kind. The biggest was blue and about twice your size, he had spikes all along his spine and tail and you could tell that they obviously weren't just for display. He was surrounded by three green lizards that were about Kuwabara's height and had razor sharp scales and claws. Lastly was a red lizard that was the smallest of the bunch. He had beady eyes like coal and was like the others combined but with more spikes. He seemed to be staring menacingly at you as you stood there watching them. You checked their energy signature and found that the small one had the highest. You watched as Yusuke went up along with the big one to discuss how the fights will be held.

"Ok tournament fans, this is the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time for this Year's Dark tournament to begin! Now the captains have discussed the conditions for this match and it has been decided! The fights will be held in a series of tag team duos with the last one being a one-on-one match! The one to win a two out of three will move on," Koto announced to the wildly cheering audience. You look up in the stands and spot Yukina and the other girls almost immediately. You continue looking and soon spot Kagome with her team at the very top as they watch the tournament closely.

Koto explains the rules and calls forth the first four fighters: Kurama and Yusuke vs. two of the green lizards. Everyone watches as Yusuke and Kurama quickly end the match with Yusuke's spirit gun and Kurama's rose whiplash. Koto announces them the winners and calls for the next two participants from each team.

"Who should go next?" Kuwabara asks stupidly. You could see clearly that he was scared of the remaining lizard men and their sharp body parts.

"I'll go, who wants to go with?" you volunteer. Kurama was about to say something when Hiei pipes up.

"Hn. I'll go as long as you don't get in my way," Hiei remarks. You nod and walk onto the platform with Hiei as you spot the smallest one and biggest one, step up as well.

Koto calls for the match to start and you ran towards the smallest one with your katana. He turned out faster than you expected and dodged your attack. You quickly turn before he could strike you with his claws and pick up the pace. You suddenly stop and decide to have some fun with this guy. After all, you didn't tolerate well with dirty and smug looks from others.

You stop suddenly in the middle of the ring and see the red lizard attack you from the left. You smirk and blow ice towards him. He immediately stops as he is frozen in place. You then cause spikes made from the earth to pierce his body as you combine your firepower with the spikes and cause his body to thaw out and become a bloody mess. You make the spikes turn back into the stone ring and watch as Hiei slices his opponent into fifty pieces. You walk back to the others when Koto announces you and Hiei the winners. Everyone cheers you on for the gory match and you smirk at the other three's faces.

"And the winner of this match is team Urameshi! So early into the tournament and I already see blood and onslaught!" Koto shouts enthusiastically. You look up to see team Inuyasha impressed by your abilities. You fall into the stage's shadow when you reach the edge and come out of Inuyasha's shadow.

"Hey you guys. Did you like the show?" You ask, causing them to jump and turn around from alarm.

"Oh Lea, It's just you. You scared us," Kagome says relieved.

"Sorry about that. So did you like it?" you asked once again.

"Liked it? You killed them mercilessly. Did they really deserve that? Even if they were demons," Sango says.

"Well, the one I killed was probably a lower B-class or upper C-class demon to begin with and was the strongest of the team. Every single demon competing here is more than up to no good. They're competing in order to defeat my team, have pleasure in destroying your team, and attain the grand prize. The prize at the end of the tournament is that every member on the winning team gets one wish. Last year, Yusuke wished for his martial arts master was returned to life and they fulfilled it. She now lives in her temple as a peaceful old woman. They do this every year. Calling a new human team to be their prey and entertainment. None of these demons deserve any pity. There is only one team besides our two that isn't conceited or evil," you explain with a shrug. You hear a small meow from by your feet and see a small kitten with two tails and a black diamond on her forehead.

You pick her up and stroke her fur gently while she purrs from the attention. "Kirara, what are you doing? You shouldn't be out where people can see you," Sango exclaimed. You handed Sango the small cat known as Kirara and was about to go back when someone appeared.

"Lady Lea, there you are! You can't just run off like that! There are people out looking for you and Hiei-san to find and open the gate of Ssentearg. You have to be more careful!" Sabera scolded when she appeared from a shadow.

"Sabera I told you to stop calling me Lady! I'm not a princess or a queen or anything. And stop worrying so much, I only came to chat with Kagome and everyone from team Inuyasha," you shouted.

"You may say that Lady Lea, but no matter what you want to believe, you are and always will be, the ruler of the Shadows. You must understand that. You must also understand that it my duty to worry so much and you to be careful even when you're only talking with friends. We still can't trust them yet. We've only just met them last night. I want you to keep guard up at all times, even when you're on your date tomorrow night, understood?" Sabera lectures. You nod as Hiei teleports beside you just then.

Team Inuyasha leaves to go compete in their match, all equally confused and surprised that you were a princess/queen/ruler thing. You walk over to the railing and watch as Koto calls out the teams while you control your temper…


	5. Ch 4 shopping, Threats and music oh My!

4

Ok people. Sorry for not posting sooner, but I was a little preoccupied with our vacation coming up soon. This will be the last time you here from me in about a couple of weeks so I'm gonna leave this chapter and try to post another of Truth or Dare…I am very disappointed that practically no one is reviewing the truth or dare series. I don't get many reviews people, ever. The more you send the happier I'll be and the more enthused to write and post I'll be. Even if you just ramble or let loose steam or troubles on your mind. I still need people to comment on how good or bad this is too. I'm just gonna post the regular series I already have but you won't get anymore if I don't get some questions or dares for my other one. I do have a one-shot songfic for three days grace as well so check that out too. WARNING: mention of pink, shopping, and drama in chapter.

**4.**

You watch as team Inuyasha steps out into the field and the crowd boo's them. You examine the other team and see that team Hirumewa was composed up of a female cat demon, two ox demons, and two ogres. You cringe at the stench of all the demons surrounding you and your heightened sense of smell didn't help much. Inuyasha walks up to the center of the ring along with the cat demon. She appeared to be the only girl on the team as her and Inuyasha discuss fighting arrangements. They finally agree on something and Koto announces that it will be a series of one-on-one matches. The cat demon walks back to her team as Inuyasha walks back to his. Up first are the large red ogre and Sango in her demon slaying uniform.

"Ok everyone. The first match for team Hirumewa vs. team Inuyasha is Sango vs. elder Ignius. Ok, ready, fight!" Koto starts. Ignius goes to attack Sango with a large hammer but is soon cut in half when Sango launches her boomerang called hiraikotsu. It comes back around and she catches it as Koto calls her as the winner. You hear the cat demon on team Hirumewa hiss and smirk at this, knowing that Sango wasn't even their best according to their spirit energy signatures. You continue to watch as Miroku steps up to the plate next, along with the ox that was twice his size.

Koto calls for it to start and Miroku swallows the ox hole into his hand after warning for Koto to stay behind him. You notice that it was like he had a miniature black hole in his hand. 'So that's the wind tunnel that he was talking about last night. Looks like it'll swallow anything in its path that isn't bolted to the ground. Interesting,' you thought.

/What are you rambling about onna?/ Hiei asked you telepathically.

/ Nothing Hiei. Just talking to myself about the monk and his wind tunnel/ you reply irritated.

/What do you like him or something? That must be why you groaned when the baka said that dare. You don't want to date someone you like. Afraid that you'll make a fool of yourself like all the other women/ Hiei retorted sourly.

/Baka oni. First off, he's a bigger pervert than the detective. Second, he likes the demon slayer. Third, I don't like him at all. Fourth, don't ever compare me to other women. And fifth, you're nothing but a jealous demon who can't admit his feelings./ you reply just as sourly. Within seconds, you're being held up against the wall by Hiei with your feet dangling and his katana at your throat. You eyes are emotionless black voids as Hiei glares at you coldly.

/ Don't you ever mistake me for liking you onna. Love is merely a human emotion and I despise you more than anything anyways/ Hiei growls out. You just stand there as Hiei lets you go and turns back to the fight. As soon as Hiei wasn't looking at you, your eyes had turned a deep blue. At that moment, you wanted to run far away from him and cry your eyes out until you couldn't cry anymore, but instead, your legs merely walked to the railing a few feet away from him and your eyes held no tears to spill as you watched team Inuyasha win the match and internally cried your eyes out with your barrier kept up.

You somehow knew that he was slightly in denial or rejection to the idea of falling in love or something, but it still hurt for you to hear him say that. It reminded you too much of your dreams for you to just shrug it off. The rest of the team had come with Sabera, who left to get them, to watch with you a few minutes after Hiei pinned you and said that but you ignored them while everyone else made conversation.

When the matches were over, you jumped into a shadow before Yukina and Sabera came over to talk to you, saying that you would see them back at the hotel, and ending up in the forest on the island by a cliff that looked out onto the ocean. You walked over to the cliff and watched the scenery as sunset soon came. It was then that you broke down crying. You didn't realize that Hiei had followed you and was watching as you cried on the cliff, now in your normal form with your ears and tail. After you finally controlled your crying, you picked up the gems and put them in your hat while setting it beside you. You then began to sing 'He Wasn't', remembering what Sabera had told you about expressing your emotions in song.

_There's not much going on today_

_I'm really bored it's getting late_

_What happened to my Saturday?_

_Monday's coming the day I hate._

_Sit on the bed alone_

_Staring at the phone._

_He wasn't what I wanted_

_What I thought no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_This is where I start to bit my nails_

_I clean my room when all else fails_

_I think it's time for me to bail_

'_Cause part of you is getting still._

_Sit on the bed alone_

_Staring at the phone._

_He wasn't what I wanted_

_What I thought no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_Oh, oh_

Hey, hey

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Hey, hey_

_Oh, oh_

_Hey, hey_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Hey, hey_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_We've all got choices_

_No, no, no, no_

_We've all got voices_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_Stand up make some noise_

_No, no, no, no_

_Stand up make some noise._

_Sit on the bed alone_

_Staring at the phone._

_He wasn't what I wanted_

_What I thought no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_He wasn't what I wanted_

_What I thought no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_Like I was special_

'_Cause I was special_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_end instrumental_

You pulled your knees to your chest as you watched the sunset descend above the water. As soon as the sun disappeared behind the water, a flash lit the sky for a split second. You ears perk up when you spot it. It looked as if it might have been a beam of energy that was a mixture of blue and green. Whatever it was, you discarded the thought for the time being. You sigh deeply and begin to speak softly to yourself.

"Why? Why does this have to happen to me? What if what Hiei said was true? Does that mean my dream will come true as well? I don't want to experience that feeling for real. It would be too much for me to handle. That man, I called him Naraku in my dream. Is he the demon that Kagome and her friends are looking to destroy? -sigh- I have so many questions and not one answer. As if it wasn't bad enough that I'm the ruler of shadows and the girl in the prophecy with one of the keys to the gate. All of this almost makes me wish that I had never met everyone and never got my voice stolen. And yet…" you mumble to yourself, still not sensing Hiei hiding in the tree behind you and listening to your every word.

You hear someone in the distance calling your name from the hotel and shadow to your suite's bedroom with your hat of gems. Hiei teleports into the bathroom and makes it seem as if he's just coming out of it. You quickly shove the gems into the nightstand drawer before Hiei notices and put the hat on your head to hide the tiara that still hasn't been able to come off, you wish it did though, it was nothing but a bad reminder of everything happening. You walk out of the bedroom and go to sit on the couch when Botan comes bounding through the door, followed by the other girls, including Kurama, Kagome, Cammi, and Sango.

"Come on Lea, it's time to go shopping! We have to buy you an adorable outfit for your first date tomorrow night!" Botan squeals in delight. You glower at her and turn to flipping through the channels on the TV. Botan frowns and motions to Cammi. She nods and grabs you around the waist with her whip. You growl menacingly at her and shape-shift into a king cobra to free yourself from her whip. You slither away, only to be caught once again by Kurama's whip this time. You revert to original form and sigh in defeat, following the overly peppy girl to the mall that was located on the island.

"So what exactly did you have in mind when you said to buy and adorable outfit?" you asked reluctantly.

"Well, I asked Kagome and Sango what kind of girls he liked and I think we should look around and see what suites you best. We need to find something beautiful and extravagant for your first date," Botan explains and heads into a store that you can see has a bunch of brightly colored clothes, including lots of pink.

"Please don't make me go in there Botan. I absolutely hate the color pink. I only like it when it's on roses and Sakura blossoms. Please can we go into a store with darker colors? I'm not trying to win prom queen or Miss America," you complain as Botan forcefully drags you in there with help from Keiko and Shizuru. By the time you were finished with that store, you had been forced to try on at least 15 different outfits with pink somewhere on them. You all finally settle on a light blue dress with flowers of all kinds scattered on it that went to your knees and had thin straps to hold it up, after five stores that looked like they had nothing but Easter-colored clothes. (yes, some of the flowers were pink) From the waist down, it flowed out slightly while the top was form fitted and fit perfectly on your chest, showing what little curves you had to the fullest.

You went into a jewelry store and the girls picked out some rings and necklaces and bracelets and earrings for you but you refused all of them, not liking the big gaudy stones and designs. You continued looking around, knowing that they wouldn't stop looking until you bought at least one thing. You suddenly spotted a piece that caught your eye. It was a bracelet that had a black stone dragon that acted as the band that went around your wrist and had a red rose held in its mouth. The rose was made of gold for the stem, and rubies for the rose itself. The dragon's eye was made of the same stone that was on your ring.

You called the clerk over and asked how much it was. The other girls came over to see what piece of jewelry had caught your attention enough to want to buy it and saw the bracelet, admiring it themselves. The jeweler told you the price and you bought it. The clerk nodded in understanding and measured your wrist. Once that was done, he handed you a bracelet that had been pre-made for your size and looked exactly like the one you pointed out. You took it gladly and placed it on your arm.

The girls complemented you on your choice and continued to look for something that would match your dress. In the end you got a necklace that had a gold chain and a flower made of sapphires and aquamarines as the charm.

By the end of the day, you had your dress, accessories, heels (which you hated but luckily you were able to convince them not to get any too high), and make-up (they forced you with that, no compromise was possible). You noticed that Cammi had bags filled with similar content to yours and wondered if she was going on a date with someone as well. You went up to your suite in the hotel and threw all of your stuff in the closet except for your jewelry, which you put in the nightstand with your tear gems.

You went back downstairs and found Hiei sitting on the couch, deep in thought. You headed to the kitchen without him noticing so you didn't disrupt his train of thought. You grabbed some tea and fixed something to eat so you could regain your strength that you lost while being dragged around the mall. The smell of your cooking caused Hiei to come out of his trance and follow the smell to the kitchen to find you cooking.

"Hn. When did you get back?" he asked, obviously not realizing that you had returned.

"Just a little while ago. Botan forced me to try on stuff and buy make-up. Almost every outfit she made me try on had PINK on it!" You say a little annoyed. It seemed like you wouldn't be able to just be happy while this tournament took place. You would always feel annoyed, mad, upset, sad, or a mixture of all of the above, except when you were fighting. Then you would be able to cut loose and release all your frustrations on your opponents.

You finished making your food and left a little for if Hiei wanted any. You sat down and began to eat silently. When you finished, you went to the bathroom and changed into your pj's. A lot happened today and you just wanted to get some rest before you had to get ready for tomorrow's date with the lecherous monk. 'Damn that Kuwabara for making that dare.' You thought before drifting into dreamland…

Remember people…REVIEW!!


	6. Ch 5 dates and tickle masters

5

Whoo! I was able to post the nest chapter before I left for my family's vacation! I'd like to thank Darkfire-Lady of Darkness for messaging me last chapter. She was the only one I got so I'll put this up for her. Hope you like it deary. please review more everyone or chapter seven will be the last chapter for this. I don't want it to be but it will if no one reports that they like it but a select few loyal fans. Ne ways, enjoy!

**5.**

When you awoke the next morning, after having the same dream you've been having these last two nights, you felt someone with their hands around your waist and sleeping peacefully with you pulled against their chest. You looked and saw Hiei sleeping like an innocent child against your back. You quietly and swiftly got out of his grasp and changed into a pair of skin-tight blue jean shorts, that went to mid thigh, and a solid red form-fitting t-shirt, and your black hat of course. You left your hair out as to keep your girlish appearance. You did your morning routine and went to eat some cereal.

'Well, today's the day. The day I have my first date with a lecherous monk that I'll probably come close to killing because he screwed up and did something perverted. -sigh- Didn't I always punch or choke anyone that was perverted and asked me out? I did, just so I could prevent a stupid date like this. But noooo, Kuwabara just had to dare me to date him and make that IDIOT my first date,' you thought angrily as you ate your cocoa puffs. Hiei came in wearing your black jeans with a black t-shirt that said 'Everyone says I'm a loner, but that's just 'cause I want some alone time.' Hiei read your mind easily and saw the irritated red aura visible around you. The thought of you having your first date with Miroku angered him a lot, no matter how much he tried to ignore it, and knew that he had to do something about it.

"Hn. Onna, why are you wearing shorts? I've never seen you wearing them before," Hiei asked to start conversation which you found very out of character.

"I'm planning on wearing them under the dress Botan bought me for the stupid date with the monk and I didn't feel like making it where I had to change out of pants and into them. I'm not taking any chances with that guy," You reply while glaring at the wall in front of you that divided the kitchen and living room and continuing to eat. 'Maybe I can play sick and they won't force me to go. Grrr. But then they'd just reschedule it for the next weekend or something. -gasp- I might be able to run away for a while but then they'd complain and then still reset the date or Sabera, Kirara, Inuyasha, or Kurama might find me with their sensitive noses. And I still have to act as their fifth,' you think, trying to figure a way out of having Miroku as your first date.

"Hn. I was planning on going to the weaponry store in the shopping district today. If you want, you can come with. I've seen your weapons and you could do with some new ones," Hiei offered while looking out the window he stood by. You stare at him in shock with your mouth full of puffs and milk. It was completely unlike Hiei to ask someone to come with him to do anything, especially when he just told you that he despised your very existence yesterday. He may have not exactly said that, but that was the vibe that he gave off. You quickly chewed and swallowed your food then gave him your reply.

"That sounds good Hiei. Maybe I can buy some kunai and shuriken too. And it might help get my mind off of my troubles for a bit," you agreed and tried to hide your shock and excitement. You quickly finish eating while Hiei ate an apple, and went to the bedroom to grab your money, short sword, and wooden hilt katana. You came back out and headed to the shop with Hiei.

When you got there, you were astounded by how big it was and all the different weapons: bladed, explosive, and more. You walked over to a glass case that was filled with different types of knives like pocketknives, switchblades, kunai, senbon needles, shuriken, and many more. Hiei walked over to the clerks man that was at the glass counter on the other side of the store and put in an order when he noticed that you were distracted. (he used telepathy so you couldn't hear) The clerk nodded as he jotted down the order and went to the back room, more than likely so he could give the order to the shop's blacksmith. When he came back out, he told Hiei how long it would take to fill and they both headed over to you, clerk still behind the large u-shaped glass counter.

"Are you finding everything ok ma'am?" the man asked. You nodded and asked to purchase several of the kunai, shuriken, and senbon needles, there were about a hundred or two of each because of how cheap they turned out to be. (the man gave you some Hollister's for everything too) You also bought various poisons (and their antidotes of course), a metal collapsing staff, a few paper bombs and other simple explosives, and a ningata with a collapsing staff and chain attached, as well as some ninja wire, two new swords, wakazashi, short swords, and multi weapon care, sharpening, and repair kit. You were amazed at how cheap everything was but just figured that you got some common stuff that they had a large supply of. You still had a lot of money left since you hardly spent any of the paycheck you got from Koenma for being his spirit detective.

(yes, you got paid. You agreed to be Koenma's detective willingly without him having to negotiate anything with you so he paid you as a thank you for your services. Same thing with Botan. How else do you expect her to get the money to go on so many shopping sprees? Remember, Yusuke doesn't get paid 'cause he's doing it in order to repay Koenma for giving him back his life.)

You noticed that Hiei was busy looking at some swords at a stand that was a few feet away from you while the man rang up your things. You scanned your mind for any intruders and found none. You put a mind barrier up behind your other one and whispered to the clerk for a special order on a sword. The man smiled and took out a piece of paper and a pencil, awaiting for your order. You wanted to give Hiei a sword from you to thank him for the ring he gave you since you were never able to thank him earlier.

"Yes, can you make it where the handle is carved into a black dragon and the mouth is at the end away from the blade? Oh and could you please carve the kanji for love on either side of the blade at the base and mold these jewels into one orb that's lodged into the dragon's mouth and one of each color to be the dragon's eyes? I'd like the sheath to be black metal with the kanji for love engraved in red at either side of it by the opening as well as the dragon head to come off and reveal a secret compartment for poisons and antidotes. That would be great if you could," you request and hand him the bag of cloudy blue, red, and gray heart-shaped crystals that are your tear gems. (you cried the red ones on the cliff with your blue ones) He nods happily and takes the bag from you before heading to the back and giving that order to the blacksmith.

He soon returns and gives you your receipt and weapons, and the date that it would be ready to pick up. You nod in understanding and head over to Hiei and ask if he was ready to go yet. He nods and you leave, but not before you notice that he'd bought a new katana as well. You two walk around for a bit, not wanting to head back to the hotel yet, and stop at a small restaurant to get some lunch.

You make light conversation as you eat your lunch, as if nothing in the past three weeks ever happened. You enjoyed it as you examined the blade that Hiei bought and let you see while he looked at a few of the many blades that you had purchased. You could tell that Hiei had forgotten of anything that had ruined your friendship for the moment and was enjoying this as well. You even thought of considering this as your first date so that you could tolerate the monk more, and just because it already seemed somewhat like a date.

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last long as you spotted a small black cat with a small cream-colored two-tailed cat and a young kitsune with a fluffy tail and green eyes. You immediately recognized the cats as Kirara and Sabera but wasn't sure as to who the young cub was. Hiei noticed your gaze and followed it to find the three running towards you.

"Lady Lea, there you are! How many times have I told you to not run off? It's very dangerous for you, even with Hiei," Sabera called to you.

"Yeah I know but we just went and bought some weapons. I can control the shadows and make weapons out of them so wouldn't it be essential for me to be at least a little skilled with as many weapons possible? They really will help a lot with keeping me safe and I had some money to spare and purchased them. Oh, and who's the young fox cub?" you explained.

"My name's Shippo! It's nice to meet you. I'm a friend of Kagome's and everyone's. She told me about you and the others on your team," the kitsune replied with a cheerful smile on his face. You smiled back at Shippo and greeted him as well.

"My lady, we must get back to the hotel to get ready for tonight and make sure you're kept safe," Sabera insisted. Kirara meowed in agreement, not wanting anything to happen to her new friend that she made yesterday. You sigh and finally agree to go then head back with Hiei by your side, Shippo on your shoulder, and Kirara in your free hand, and Sabera on your other shoulder.

When you reached the hallway that your suite was in, you were ambushed by the girls as they started to ask questions like where you were and what you were doing, paying no attention to Hiei, Kirara, Shippo, or Sabera. Botan frowned when they all noticed your bag of weapons and you just slipped into a shadow and end up in your room where Hiei and Sabera had snuck off to during the ambush. You looked at the time and noticed that you had half an hour until your rendezvous with Miroku. You sighed as all of your troubles that had been forgotten that day returned. You go to the closet and grab your outfit before heading into the bathroom and dressing yourself up. When you came out, your make-up was only a thin layer, where it wasn't much but was still noticeable, since you didn't like it that much and even that little eye shadow made your eyes feel heavy. You walked over and to the drawer in your heels and put on the necklace Botan had bought you for the occasion, while removing your bracelet since it didn't go with the flower-themed outfit.

When you walked into the living room, you looked at the clock and saw that you had about ten minutes before Miroku came to pick you up. Hiei heard your heels on the hardwood floor and turned to see you. He was astonished by your beauty and watched as you walked over and sat in the chair nearby with a heavy sigh.

You noticed Hiei watching you and blushed while turning away to watch what was left of the show on TV. When the clock struck 7, you heard a knock on the door and answered it to find Miroku standing in the door with a navy blue suit. Obviously he went to Kurama for some help with getting ready. Everyone was standing behind him and all the boys stood there and stared at you as you walked out with Miroku. All the girls started to compliment you on how wonderful you looked in your dress and wishing you luck with your date. You rolled your eyes as you and Miroku walked down the hall and out of the hotel.

"So Miroku, what do you have planned for us?" you kindly ask the slightly blushing Miroku.

"Well, I asked some of the others what might be good and they suggested a movie, so would that be ok?" Miroku answered as you two walked down the sidewalk side-by-side.

"That sounds good to me. I was walking around town earlier today and spotted a nice little movie theatre just down the street. We can see what they have and buy tickets for whatever we pick," you agree with a smile towards him. About halfway to the theatre, you sense several familiar spirit energies. One seemed to be hiding in a tree that was away from the large group. You could tell that there were about fourteen energy signatures in the group as you and Miroku headed to the movies. You mentally sigh, knowing exactly who they were and what they were doing even as they tried to hide their energy.

When you reached your destination, you and Miroku look at the many movies that were showing and finally settle on one. You walk over to the ticket booth and order two tickets to 'Alvin and the Chipmunks.' The booth manager put it in and made a comment on how nice you and Miroku looked and wished you luck on your date as she handed you the tickets and you paid.

You went inside and over to the snack counter and bought some popcorn, soda, and candy. You went in the theatre that was on your tickets and went to see the movie. You took your seats in the middle of the theatre and noticed the ones you sensed earlier sitting behind you a few seats back, the one that was in the tree sat two rows behind the group and off by the isles. You sat quietly and watched as the movie started after a few previews.

You had already seen the movie like ten times but didn't bother to tell Miroku that because the little kid in you really liked it. As the movie went on, the ones that followed you continued to watch you and the movie, and you enjoy yourself. Tomorrow they would be announcing the battles for the next rounds until there were four teams left. When the movie was over, you and Miroku left the theatre and you realized that you had enjoyed that more than you thought you would. Probably because of the movie you saw but still, the monk hadn't done anything lecherous during the whole movie.

You both walk back to the hotel leisurely as you enjoy the peaceful night. When you reach the hotel, Miroku leads you to your room like a gentleman and bids you good night at the door. He pulls off a cheesy bow of high-class respect and you curtsy while giggling. Before he leaves for his room, you stop him and give him a small kiss on the cheek and tell him something.

"You know Miroku, if you were more like this to Sango, she would show her feelings for you more, instead of slap you or hit you with her hiraikotsu," you say sweetly.

"You know of my feelings for Sango?" Miroku asks startled.

"I'm a telepath, I can tell these things. Even that she loves you as much as you love her," you assure as your face softens.

"Really? No wonder she accepted my proposal that afternoon. You will make a fine wife to a very lucky man someday. I noticed the engagement ring you have. Care to tell who he is?" Miroku replied in thought.

"Oh, it's not an engagement ring. This was merely a gift given with a note saying that someone wanted me to have it. I just like to wear it on my ring finger so that it doesn't attract unwanted company when it comes to guys. Thank you for that wife comment though. I hope I can be that fine wife to the man I love like Sango with you. Well, good night Miroku," you correct. Miroku says goodnight as well, and asks for you not to tell anyone of the conversation you two just had. You comply and head into your suite, only to find Hiei 'asleep' on the couch with the TV on.

You smile and walk over to the coffee table to grab the remote and turn the TV off. You then walk over the Hiei and nudge him awake and get him in bed. He awakes with a small jolt and looks at you with a blank expression on his face before he headed for the bedroom silently.

You noticed a strange look in his eyes before he left. The look wasn't one of exhaustion or anger, but instead was a look of slight hurt and disappointment, yet they also held sadness and self regret. Your amber eyes turned a deep blue when you realized this. You tried to shake it off but you just couldn't forget those eyes of his. You had never seen those feelings in his eyes because he had always covered it up with anger and cold detachments. You sighed and grabbed some pj's and headed into the bathroom to get out of the dress, heels and wash off the make-up. When you came out, you went over to the bed and slipped in beside Hiei. You soon fell asleep, awaiting the peaceful dream that never came.

You were running through a forest and you could see that you were exhausted and badly injured. You stopped for a second when you spotted something in a nearby clearing before hurrying towards it, going even faster than before.

"Hiei what are you doing?! They're coming! Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, and everyone are holding them back the best they can but it won't last for long! We have to go!" you shouted when you reached what had appeared to be Hiei, standing in the middle of the said clearing, looking at the sky. Hiei look from the sky to you and you gasp in surprise at his glazed over eyes.

"Leave me Lea. Leave me and go. I don't need you or the others. Did you really believe that I loved you? I only played along because of the prophecy, but now look. We're being hunted for this gate's power. Why keep running when we can just destroy one of the keys that they're looking for? Lea, good bye, forever," the Hiei said. Lea's sky blue eyes begin to tear up when you hear this. The you in her dream places his hand on the hilt of his katana and a deep laughter starts up in the background.

A man appears from the shadows with an evil smirk planted firmly on his face. He walks up behind the Hiei and places a hand on his shoulder. "My dear child, you seem startled by this boy's actions. Is there anything wrong?" he said in a deep voice, with that same smirk never leaving his lips.

"You bastard what have you done to him?! I know Hiei, he would never abandon his friends. He said it himself, 'Don't worry, Once I pick a side, I stick to it.' That's what you said Hiei! How could you allow someone like him to…to," you screamed. Your tear gems now flowed freely down your face as you stood before the man and Hiei. Your hands were held in tight fists by your side as you stood there glaring at the ground with your tear stained face. The man known as Naraku takes a step forward and your head jerks up to face him angrily.

"Now, now child, if you really miss this boy that much, then why don't you join me? Or you can hand over the key to the gate and I'll let him go," Naraku inquires sinisterly.

"Never! I'll never betray my friends to join you! And I'm not going to hand over the key!" you shout and take a battle stance. Hiei takes a defensive battle stance and stands in front of Naraku. "Hiei, if you insist on stopping me from killing this wretched demon, then I have no choice but to take you out as well. Good-bye Hiei. I always loved you." You mutter and harden your glare before attacking head on. Everything went dark as you awoke and jolted upright in bed.

You panted heavily as you sat there and sweated while recalling the dream. It seemed to be continuing every night. You put your head in your hands in frustration and quietly sob to yourself, as to not wake Hiei.

When you've calmed yourself, you place the gems in yet another bag and place them in the drawer with what gems you had left from the cliff. You get up and go take a nice and relaxing bath before getting dressed in a pair of black Capri and a blue t-shirt with Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya on it. You transform into your male version and put on your hat. You walk back in the bedroom to find Hiei just waking up.

"Hey sleepy head. You sleep good?" you ask cheerfully.

"What the hell are you so happy about so early in the morning onna? Did your stupid date with that human go that well?" Hiei asked coldly and glared at you colder than ever.

"Don't be like that Hiei. I don't like Miroku and he doesn't like me. He loves Sango. Now, are you going to get out of bed and get ready to see who we're going up against in the next round or am I going to have to drag you out and force you? We've already missed Jin and everyone's fights," you reply and place your hands on your hips.

"Like you could make me," Hiei muttered under his breath for you not to hear. You heard it though, due to your advanced hearing that Hiei still hasn't remembered.

"Is that a challenge baka oni?" you reply cockily. When he heard this, he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest with his legs Indian style as an act of defiance, confirming your proposal.

"This is going to be easier than that time in the lake," you mutter as you prepare to pounce. You launch yourself at him and he teleports himself at the last second to dodge. You fly into a shadow and come out of a shadow in the room that he teleported into. You reach for him once again before he notices you behind him and tackle him to the ground.

You both go rolling to the floor and wrestle each other for the dominant top. Hiei pins you to the floor, due to your giggling, until you smirk and roll him off of you and pin him down with a firm hold. You grin a big smile and lean down to his ear.

"I win another round. Now how about you give up and just get ready to go to the arena? You know, save you some time and energy," you whisper seductively and triumphantly. Your grin becomes bigger when you feel him shiver under your grasp.

"N-Never," Hiei struggles after he snaps out of it. He's able to get one hand free and uses it to try and get the other one free and get you off of him. He then gets an idea in his head and stops trying to free himself. He then uses his free hand to reach out to your sides and your eyes widen when you realize what he's about to do. It's to late for you to escape as he begins to tickle you. You laugh and release him as he pins you to the ground with him on top and continues to tickle you with both hands now.

"H-H-Hiei! P-Please s-stop!" You choke out as you continue to fall victim to his tickles of death and struggle poorly against him. How he figured out that tickling you is the only way to stop you, I'll never know, but he did and now you were under his control. When he finally stopped, you were breathing heavily and your sides were cramping up. He leaned down to your ear and whispered seductively in it just as you had done earlier.

"Now, are you ready to give up? This round I win Lea," He cooed into your ear. Your able to suppress a shudder of pleasure as you pant with a smile on your sweating face. You had reverted back to your original form with your ears, tail, and tiara since the tickling made you lose your train of thought and control of your abilities.

It had been forever since you were tickled as badly as that. Your father would always do that to you when you were younger but stopped a while before you left. Now able to regain your strength, you quickly wrapped your arms around Hiei's torso and pulled him to you within the blink of an eye. Hiei was shocked by your sudden actions and froze up, not used to being so close to someone, especially by means of a hug on the ground.

"Thank you Hiei. I needed that. The tickle of death never fails to accomplish its work as the tickle master's powers are passed down to the next generation," you announce with laughter and happiness thick in your voice. Hiei closed his eyes and smiled. He truly smiled out of happiness for the first time in his life as you let him go and he went to get ready to head towards the arena. Fortunately for you, you were able to see this smile of his and it only made you smile even more, if that was possible…

Kureno and Marik: Isn't that sweet? -.- -.-

Keita: You really think so Kureno? Marik?

Kureno and Marik: NO KEITA! DO YOU NOT RECOGNIZE SARCASM WHEN YOU HEAR IT?!

Marik: Jeez, I would of figured at least an idiot like you would have recognized it after being siblings with this blood-thirsty idiot for what? 250 years?

Keita: Well you didn't have to be so mean…

Kusowatashiainingen: Calm down you three. It's not that bad. At least we were able to get in some conflict just as much as "heart warming moments." Anyways, this is officially the last chapter of Crimson Blood's no good on the innocent until I get back from Padre Island.

Keita: I still can't believe your dad's great grandparents or whatever, used to own the whole island until they sold it so cheaply. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN LIVING IN A BEACH HOUSE RIGHT NOW ON THAT ISLAND IF THEY WEREN'T SUCH IDIOTS!!

Kusowatashiainingen: OW! Damn it Kei, stop yelling in my ear! It's not my fault and I'm not about to try to go back and change the past. I'm perfectly fine with how things are now.

Kureno: Except for the political standings, and gas prices, oh and don't forget the idiots who caused the war and are trying to ban anime in America.

Kusowatashiainingen: Yes Kureno. Don't remind me. That anime isn't even proven evidence yet anyways. Just internet rumor. Thanks for reading everyone and gomen. Kureno and Marik can be asses sometimes.


	7. Ch 6 Confessions, training, and enemies!

6

Ok, last time, you went on a "date" with Hiei and then went on a date with Miroku that night. Later that night you had a further continuation of the dream, then woke up that morning and created more gems. Once finished, you wake Hiei and challenge him. (well really he challenged you) You play tag, have a little wrestling match, then suffer from a major tickle attack from Hiei. Then we ended it all off with Hiei showing his first smile after a heart warming hug!!

Marik: No one f--king cares shojo!!

Whatever, on to the story…

**6.**

You walk over to the kitchen and make some scrambled eggs for you and Hiei. When he comes into the kitchen, you see that he's wearing some black pants with a blue shirt that had nothing on the front but you soon found out that it was your shirt with the cover's symbol from the book, 'The Alchemyst the secrets of the immortal Nicholas Flamel.' Upside down it kind of reminded you of the Uchiha crest, but it was just a round beaker with an unidentifiable liquid inside a circle covered with strange alchemy symbols. You finished the eggs and set them on plates on the table for you two.

"Hi-Hiei?" you started and stopped eating momentarily.

"Hn?" Hiei replied curtly, not taking his eyes off of the food he ate.

"I-I need to tell you something…Hiei I-I," you continued and placed your fork on your plate, but was cut off when the everyone came bursting through the door they slammed open.

"Hey you two! We found out that our next opponents are someone called team Tatsukane. We saw them fight and they're pretty strong so today we're training with team Inuyasha!" Yusuke shouted to you guys as they entered the kitchen after smelling your cooking. You looked at him annoyed and sighed while continuing to eat quietly.

"What's her problem?" Kuwabara asked dumbly and pointed to you. Insinuating how you didn't give a more excited reply like you usually do with training. The others shrugged and you put up yours and Hiei's plates.

"Well, what are we waiting for? If we're going to train then lets get to it. the sooner we start, the more we'll get done," you inform before heading into your bedroom.

You grab a hollister you bought and fill it with several of the kunai, shuriken, and senbon needles. You also stashed a few of the different minor explosives and the collapsing staff and collapsing ningata. You then grabbed your wood-hilt katana and head out to the training grounds on the island with the others. When you reached the grounds, you saw that it was really just a clearing in the forest where no one would find you all.

"Ok so how are we going to do this?" you ask everyone. After some discussing, you all agree to have a few sparing matches one after another. Inuyasha stepped up first to fight along with Kuwabara. They prepared their weapons while Koenma called the fight. Inuyasha's sword was in a small metal sheath but when he drew the blade, it grew in size and the hilt had a furry lining while the blade looked like a zanbato fang. You sensed quite a bit of aura coming from the weapon and expected somewhat quick work from him.

When they were told to fight, Kuwabara lunged at Inuyasha with his spirit sword while Inuyasha attacked with his sword that he called Tetsusaiga. You watched with half interest as their aura blades clashed and they pushed against each other. Kuwabara put more spirit energy into his sword as it grew and pushed Inuyasha backwards. Inuyasha regained his footing and re-sheathed his sword before attacking Kuwabara head on with his claws and screamed, "Iron Reaver soul stealer." The attack catches Kuwabara by surprise and is injured across his torso, making Inuyasha the winner.

They both step down and Yukina goes over to heal Kuwabara's injuries as you decide to join in the fun. You walk up and spot Cammi walk up as well with her whip. You smirk as Koenma orders to begin and she lashes her whip at you with speed and ease.

You just as easily dodge all of her attacks and lash out at her with the trees' shadows from all directions. She jumps and you follow as you draw two kunai knives from your pouch. You dive towards her as you both fall to the clearing, advancing to make a blow. She holds her arms out towards you and a bunch of vines shoot out from the ground to wrap around you and set her gently on the ground. You attempt to cut the vines with your kunai, only to find out that they were like Kurama's whip, strong enough to cut through rock and steel.

You close your eyes, focus, and transform yourself into Neji Hyuga as everyone looks at you, curious as to why you turned yourself into a younger boy with long brown hair. When you open your eyes, there are slight stretch marks around the sides of your lavender eyes. You smirk again as you see the spirit energy running through the vines thanks to the byakugan you accessed by transforming into Neji. You bring your energy to your fingertips and cut the thick plants with your spirit energy. (don't ask how you can access his kekkei Genkai and gentle fist technique, you just can like Yanagisawa…sort of)

Cammi scowls and sends more vines after you but this time they were lit aflame. 'Ah. Just as I though, an elemental demon. That makes this interesting. She may even be something else as well,' You think before spinning really fast and performing Neji's eight-trigram palm Rotation. You divert the vines from hitting you but accidentally cause them to head towards some trees and the others. You notice this as you stop and freeze the vines before redirecting them all using the wind. And shattering them against a trunk.

"So you're an elemental demon too eh? And by the looks of it, I obviously can't just go easy on you like with the demon I fought three days ago. This might actually be fun," Cammi exclaimed excitedly and quickly thinks up strategies to beat you from what she knows of you. You on the other hand, waste no time in reverting to your original form (minus the tiara) and attacking her with a kunai that had a paper bomb attached. Cammi dodges, not noticing the paper bomb, and the kunai hits a tree nearby before the bomb sparks and goes off a few seconds later. The attack sends Cammi flying but she is able to regain her composure using the wind around her to set her down right. She draws her whip and covers it with ice to form sharp spike like thorns, while you attack from behind her with your shadow whip.

You smirk as your whips wrap around each other and you recall similar events happening when you fought Kurama. You launch at her a second shadow whip from behind your back and it wraps around her thin waist, binding her arms in the process. "Shadow's hold!" you shout out and drop the whip holding Cammi. She attempts to struggle out of it but the shadow only gets tighter and swallows her body from the shoulders down.

"It's useless, my shadow's hold will only become tighter the more you struggle. Just as the humble plant will attack its prey more viciously when it uses violence to get away." Cammi glares at you and stops struggling as she thinks of a way to get out. She tries to call upon fire and burn the shadow or something but she instead gets a slight electric shock.

"Oh, sorry about that. I forgot that it shocks you if you try to use your spirit energy. Sorry again, guess I didn't think about it since Kurama hadn't tried to use his energy when I did it to him," you inform with a sweat drop as you rub the back of your head. The others anime fall as they watch the battle proceed. You sit down Indian style and closed your eyes to concentrate carefully to possess her body like you had with Kurama. You focus on entering her mind and find yourself in hallway similar to Kurama's, but this one seemed to be made of wood and looked like one's you'd find in a feudal temple. You quickly searched the paper tags on the numerous doors and found the control room, putting in the simple command to give up and stop struggling against the shadow before exiting. You open your eyes and watch as she sighs and gives up while ceasing her struggling just as you told her to. You release the shadow and walk over to her, bowing your respected gratitude towards her. "Good match. I'm glad I could fight you," you tell her with a small smile.

"Same here. Now I know some things I can work on to improve, like my mental barriers," She returns with a bow and smile of her own. You both then walk towards your teams and relax while you watch everyone else fight. Hiei won his match easily against the monk, thanks to his speed, and Kurama wins his match against Sango using his rose whip and other plants. Kagome versed Yusuke and it almost ended in a draw when Kagome pulled through in the end miraculously.

Soon enough, it started to get late and everyone was tired. You all headed towards the hotel to get some rest, but not without you noticing how Kurama and Cammi chatted with each other closely on the way there. When you all arrived at the hallway that held your rooms, you immediately went inside yours and locked the door once Hiei was inside after following you, to ensure that they didn't try to play a game with you two. You went into the closet and changed into some pj's for bed. When you came out, you found Hiei sitting on the bed with the blanket covering him, as if he had been waiting for you for something. You walk over towards him curiously and sat down in front of him while pulling the covers over yourself to stay warm.

"Onna, what were you going to tell me this morning before the bakas interrupted?" Hiei asked indifferently while staring into your eyes. He seemed to be searching for something in them as they stayed their vivid amber.

"It's nothing Hiei. Just forget about it. It's stupid," you answer and try to get off the subject. You go to get off of the bed and watch TV in the living room when Hiei grabs your arm and restricts you from doing so.

"You were stuttering onna. It can't have been nothing if it caused you to do that. Now tell me what you were going to say," he demanded.

"It's nothing Hiei. I only stuttered because I was a little cold. The temperature is starting to drop so it gets chilly now," you try to convince him but he doesn't buy it, seeing as his jagan was able to tell that you were lying.

"I won't let you go until you tell me what you were going to say so you might as well spill," Hiei growled out threateningly. You sighed and climbed back on the bed.

"Fine, you win. I was going to say that I-I," you started off.

"You what onna?" Hiei asked with agitation in his voice.

"I evol uoy," you muttered out hurriedly.

"What was that onna? Speak up and talk where I can understand you. Not in that language of shadows of yours," Hiei demanded.

"Fine! I said, 'I love you,' Hiei. There, I said it. Are you happy?," you semi-scream and turn away, slightly embarrassed, while crossing your arms against your chest. You quickly glance at Hiei and see a shocked expression on his face, as if he couldn't possibly believe you.

You get up and quickly dash through a shadow to escape from there and be alone for a while. You end up in the woods and just walk pointlessly while clearing your thoughts. You suddenly hear a dark chuckle and you look around you in the surrounding darkness. You somehow recognize the voice but can't place it. Out of the shadows in front of you appears a demon in a white baboon's pelt. You get into a defensive stance as the figure chuckles some more.

"There is no need for that child. I am not here to harm you. Merely to make a deal with you," the demon offers.

"What kind of deal?" you ask suspiciously and slowly relax from your stance.

"I want you to join me and help me destroy an enemy. I have heard that you have the key to a powerful gate. If we join together, and obtain the other key, we will be able to rule the worlds and destroy our enemies. How about it?" he offers. You pretend to think about it with your index finger tapping your chin.

"Hm…How about, no. I'm not a pathetic demon like you who only searches for power. And I would never betray my friends. Go find someone else to help you try and dominate the worlds," you refuse and wave him off.

"I'm sorry to hear that. For you see, I hold your friends lives in my hand. I've entered the dark tournament with a team of my own and once I've won it, I will wish for the keys as well as your friends' destruction if you don't comply and give me both of the keys and their power source," he threatens. You look at him boredly and play along.

"And what might your name and your team's name be? You know, so I know who to give them to," you ask indifferently.

"Kuku, Kuku, My name is Naraku and I am on team Feudal Barbarians. I will give you two days to decide what to do. I hope that you will choose yes. Farewell until then," Naraku says and disappears. You growl when you find out his name, finally remembering that the Naraku in your dream had a fur pelt exactly like that one, minus the baboon hood.

You turn around and punch a tree fiercely from the rage built up inside of you. If he does have a strong telepath that can control people on his team, then that meant that your dream might come true. Tears well up in your eyes as they turn a vivid blue with a thick red outline. You race into a shadow and into your hotel room. You see that Hiei is in the bathroom and climb into bed before he comes out and your tears fall. You wipe them away as to not form anymore gems and try to go to sleep. Eventually worrying yourself to sleep with the tears that never came.

Hiei's point of View (after you left in the shadow)

'Did, Did she just say that she loved me?! Damn it! Why did she have to say that when I was finally starting to get over my damn feelings for her? Inner demon: Just face it, you love her! Why not swallow your pride just this once and tell her how you really feel? Before you break her heart and she moves on first! No! I said I wouldn't ever fall in love and I meant it. Just shut up for once. Inner demon: Not until you admit you love her. You'll regret it if you try to ignore her and let her walk off. Trust me, I know what that feels like. Grrr,' you argue with yourself. You head inside the bathroom and wash your face a little.

You continued to argue with yourself until you just got fed up with it. "Damn it what should I do?!" you scream and finally decide to leave the bathroom after finally calming yourself. When you go to the bed, you see that Lea had already returned and had fallen asleep, curled up in a little ball. You crawl in beside her and snuggle close to her before sleep over comes you as well.

Next Morning, still Hiei's point of view

You woke up from your dreamless sleep to find that Lea was still asleep and snuggling close to your chest, face buried in it. You smirk to yourself and hold her closer to your body gently. You're shocked to find that she starts to struggle out of your grasp. You pull her face away from your chest and see that she's still asleep but her face is now contorted in anger and she's sweating. You start to worry a little since the only times she's ever been like this was when she had that dream. You pull off your headband and open your jagan eye.

You immediately find yourself in the same clearing that you were in the least time you visited her dream. "You bastard what have you done to him?! I know Hiei, he would never abandon his friends. He said it himself, 'Don't worry, Once I pick a side, I stick to it.' That's what you said Hiei! How could you allow someone like him to…to," Lea screamed. Her tear gems now flowed freely down her face as she stood before the man and other you. Her hands were held in tight fists by her side as she stood there glaring at the ground with her tear stained face. The unknown takes a step forward and her head jerks up to face him.

"Now, now child, if you really miss this boy that much, then why don't you join me? Or you can hand over the key to the gate and I'll let him go," the man inquires sinisterly.

"Never! I'll never betray my friends to join you! And I'm not going to hand over the key!" she shouts and takes a battle stance with her katana. The dream version of you takes a defensive battle stance and stands in front of the man in the baboon suit. "Hiei, if you insist on stopping me from killing this wretched demon, then I have no choice but to take you out as well. Good-bye Hiei. I always loved you." She mutters and hardens her glare before attacking head on, still crying. The other you also attacks as your blades hit each other and make a clanging sound. Lea cries out in fury as she fights against the dream version of you and the evil man in the baboon pelt laughs evilly at the sight of the two friends battling each other.

"Hiei! Please snap out of it! You can't just go with Naraku! Please, I'm begging you to snap out of it! I don't want to see the one I love die in front of me! And I don't want to kill the one I love either!" Lea shouts desperately as she battles with 'you.'

"Kukuku. It's no use girl. He won't snap out of it no matter how hard you try. He's driven only by his hatred for you and all of your friends. There is no power greater than that of one who feels nothing but hate. You might as well give up the keys. This would have all been prevented if you had agreed to my offer by the end of that two-day period. Its all your fault," the demon known as Naraku points out. Rage consumes you and you were about to leave her dream when Lea said something that made you stop.

"Shut up!! You think you know everything?! You don't! You think that you can win? You don't know anything! First off, Good always destroys evil cretins like you. Second off, Girls are stronger than guys and are deadly when pissed! ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'RE PISSED AT SOMEONE WHO'S ENDANGERING THE ONES THEY LOVE!! NEVER UNDERESTIMATE YOUR OPPONENTS WHEN THEY ARE PISSED AND TRYING TO SAVE ALL OF THOSE THAT SHE LOVES!! YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO REGRET DOING IT BECAUSE OF HOW FAST I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!!" she shouts as her yelling grows louder and more intense as she goes on. You smirk at her. That's definitely something that she would say. As he had already said when she was talking to him at the ball, that's one of the reasons why he fell in love with her. There were many reasons why he loved her, but that was one of the big ones. You finally leave her dream and decide to tell her as she soon jolts awake after you put your headband back on. The sun's rays start to shine above the horizon, marking the start of yet another restless day…

**Well, there you have it! Yet another chapter of this series! I'm so sorry it took so long! It would have been up sooner if it weren't for writer's block, vacation, and don't forget the dear parents' attempts to secure a college for my future. Any ways, here's chapter six, and I'm working on chapter seven as you read this! Let's get to finishing this series!**


	8. Ch 7 love, poisons, & illtempered fights

7

**7.**

Normal POV

You breathe heavily as you jolt up and look around the room. You feel strong arms wrap protectively around your waist from behind and you jump, obviously not expecting it at all. Your eyes turn a vivid pink as your cheeks flush into a rosy pink color when you feel someone set their head gently on your shoulder. The only thing between the skin of your shoulder and their chin was the damp piece of fabric that was your pajamas.

Your blush only becomes deeper when you see that the person latched onto you is Hiei as you feel his warm breath tickle the skin on your exposed neck. You're very confused at this point. Hiei's eyes are closed and he has a peaceful expression on his face as he holds you on the bed. You have no idea why he's so affectionate all of a sudden and its scaring you a little though you do like his embrace.

"Hiei? What exactly are you doing? This isn't like you at all," You ask nervously as he places you in his lap. You begin to have suspicions that it was a shape-shifter, like Bret, that was sent by Naraku.

"I'm not completely sure. I guess you could say its like that time when I told you that I can't control my actions around this certain person…Lea, that person is you," Hiei whispered into your cat ear in a husky voice. You continued to blush even more furiously until it was impossible to blush more as Hiei confessed his feelings right there and then.

You definitely weren't expecting him to admit it, much less this soon after everything that's gone on, or out loud. You guessed that he'd just had enough of getting jealous whenever he saw another guy with you and wanted to officially announce that you were off the market…or something like that. The fact that you told him you loved him yesterday may have been the queue for him to tell you how he felt as well. This was all seriously confusing.

You remembered that on one episode on Yu Yu Hakusho, when Yusuke had been kidnapped, the only way to make that dude, Yanagisawa, who transformed into other people and became exactly like them turn back, was to punch him with a considerable amount of spirit energy. You now debated on whether you should or not to make sure he wasn't a stupid shape-shifter. You wanted to make sure that it was really him, but you also didn't want him to be mad at you for punching him for no apparently good reason. All of this contemplating also made you wish to bash your head against a stone pillar about a hundred times. You then remembered that there was only one thing that would prove whether it was Hiei or not without hurting him. There was no possible way that a shape-shifter could be able to create a copy of the jagan eye where it also worked, not even someone like Yanagisawa. You hated to ruin the moment but it was necessary to stay safe.

"How do I know you're really Hiei? Can you prove to me that you are?" You reasoned and suppressed the urge to moan when he suckled your neck a bit by biting your bottom lip 'til it bled into your mouth.

"Lea, are you telling me that you don't believe me? How could you not believe that it's really me?" Hiei questioned as he drew back from your neck and stared at you in slight disbelief.

"Its nothing personal Hiei. Really. It's just that I've always known you as a cold and ruthless killer who never admitted to something like this. It's completely beneath your honor and pride to subject to something like this human emotion. I just need conformation that its really you so I can really accept it," You assured with a gentle smile turned towards him. Your eyes held a deep sadness to show that you were sorry for doing this to him and your gentle smile was a bit broken but at the same time, filled with a love that could only be meant for Hiei.

"What can I do to show you it's really me?" Hiei asked, his voice now as cold as it usually was in front of the others and his glare set in place though it still held that love it them.

You smirked and reached over your shoulder and up to grab his bandana. You pulled it off and saw the small slit that was the jagan as it started to open slowly, revealing that purple pupil it held.

"How about you show me in our fights today? Only the true Hiei should be able to know how to use the jagan and the dragon of the darkness flame. How 'bout it? If you end up not needing them in your fight, then we can have a small spar afterwards," You propose. Hiei smirks at this and accepts. You smile at him and thank him before placing a quick kiss on his lips and getting up to get dressed. As you walked out of the room with your clothes, you quickly glance over your shoulder and see a stunned Hiei sitting on the bed still. You smirk at the fact that your actions can still affect him like that. It really was fun to mess with his head in so many ways.

You finished getting dressed in the bathroom and came out as the boy with the hat to see Hiei ready with his katana currently being placed on his hip. You grab a couple of weapon holders and strap them to each of your legs, filled them with the various small throwing weapons, poisons, bombs, antidotes, etc. You then strapped on your wooden sword to your waist as well as a short sword and your new sword. It was time to break it in. Once all your weapons were in place and secure, you headed to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and tossed that to Hiei who came in a couple of seconds later. You grab a banana for yourself and just ate it in silence until you finished and heard a rather loud knock at the door. You rolled your eyes and threw the core away on your way to answer the door. You opened it and found none other than Yusuke Urameshi about to knock on it again with more force.

"You guys ready? The fights gonna start in a few minutes," Yusuke asked enthusiastically with a grin to match.

"Sure, I'll just grab Hi- oh there you are. Well let's go," you reply simply with a smile as Hiei appeared beside you ready. You both exited the suite and locked it before heading with the others to the stadium. On the way, everything was quiet until you spoke up suddenly after splitting apart from Koenma and the girls.

"Hey you guys, I have a question. How do you suppose this tournament was arranged if last time, the Toguro brothers killed all the sponsors, save for Koenma and Sakyo, who died in the stadium's destruction?" You question, after finally realizing that fact.

"I don't know, maybe another group of demons or humans on the black market was there last time and survived decided to start it up again," Kurama reasoned. You shrug and enter the battle arena as Koto called your team.

"And on your left, Team Tatsukane!" Koto announced as the crowd cheered enthusiastically, obviously favoring a full demon team instead of yours regardless of your team's title.

Through the doors on the other side of the arena, you could see a team of five demons with more humanoid features then your last opponents enter. 'Great, more neko. Seriously, I love cats of all kinds, but why are all these chicks such sluts?' You thought as you spotted the two female cat demons, one blonde, one brunette, enter wearing somewhat sluttish outfits, earning some howls and catcalls from the audience of mostly male demons. Your right eye twitches visibly at this while you examine the other three members. One man appeared to look like a human, but the only thing that threw that idea out the window was his high demonic energy and pointed ears. The other two were fairly normal looking as well save for their red fox ears and tails. They were more than obviously identical twins as you looked at their identical smirking and arrogant faces.

"Team captains please enter the ring to decide the conditions of the fights!" Koto calls as Yusuke and the pointed eared man walked to the center of the ring. They talk a bit and then walk back to their respective teams as Koto calls that it will be an elimination match.

The brunette neko steps up onto the arena immediately and makes meows mockingly 'cute' at our team. Secretly challenging me to come up and face her in a duel to the death.

"Perhaps I should go up first. I can use my plants to trap her and finish her off in one attack. Maybe I can use a bit of catnip-," Kurama suggests before you cut him off.

"No. Her little meow was sent towards me and a challenge to a death match. I'm guessing she sees through my disguise and wants my so-called title as princess or something. Remember, they have a pair of kitsune twins on their team, they will have experience against foxes like yourself Kurama. I'll go," You explain emotionlessly as you glare at the neko on stage and get on the arena, leave no room for the others to protest.

"And it looks like our first match will be Coco from Team Tatsukane vs. Lee from team Urameshi! Now let's get this match started!" Koto screams and stands back. Your eyes narrow more as you allow your claws to extend, along with Coco's manicured ones, instead of drawing any of your weapons. You attack each other ruthlessly with your claws at the same time and receive a few scratches here and there but nothing serious. In this process, she had accomplished in removing your hat, which now lay on the grassy ground outside the arena, forgotten. You curse yourself for forgetting to rid your figure of your ears as you launch an attack.

You launch your claws at her again and cause a gash on her left fore arm. She howls in agony before retreating and smirking as she refrains from her fighting stance and pulls out one of her kunai, twirling it on her finger.

'What is she planning? All I've got are a few scratches that are hardly bleeding and she's got a gash on her arm. And all she's doing is twirling that kunai and looking at those damn manicured fingernails of hers. Why is she-shit!' you think while standing in place when suddenly your body feels like it's going numb, while at the same time scorching in a burning agony. That's when you realize the nail polish on her nails are mixed with a poison as your eyes widen in realization.

"You like? I mixed in a bit of poisonous venom from a rattlesnake demon. I find that it makes the loveliest shade of green as well as work as a superrrb weapon that will kill it's opponent soon after it enters the blood stream if not given an antidote quickly. Those little insignificant cuts aren't so insignificant as long as they were cut by these beauties. You should be dead in about fifteen minutes tops. Only I have the antidote in this little vile I have," Coco explains silkily, as if she was talking about the weather, and held up the bottle with a brownish liquid, Koto broadcasting it all as it happened.

You growl threateningly and disappear from her vision for a second. She gasps as you reappear a foot in front of her and desperately reach for the vile. It seemed that the poison spread more quickly as you used your abilities. The neko quickly comes to her senses and hurriedly jumps away from you just as your fingers were less than a centimeter from the bottle.

You breathe heavily as you desperately looked for the possibility of an antidote in your weaponry holders while trying to dodge the neko demon's attacks with her kunai. You were trying everything in your power just to stand up, much less keep from dying by her hands. You fall to your knees in pain as her kunai lodges itself into your shoulder blade. You give up your searching and turn to face her while struggling all the while. The poison limited you from using most of your powers but fortunately, it didn't seem to limit your telepathic abilities as much. You smile slightly at this through your labored breathing and laugh quietly, knowing your next move might kill you if not done quickly. You faintly hear your team screaming at you in support that you could win over Koto's broadcasting.

You take a deep, shaky breath as you stand still and close your eyes, Coco stopping as well. "What the hell are you laughing at bitch?! Have you gone insane at the fact that you're going to die in five minutes? If that's how it is, then I'll be nice for once and spare you a few minutes to reflect on your past while the venom consumes you. How's that? It's not like me but hey, I feel generous," she grins cattily and stands still, watching you carefully in amusement.

You, on the other hand, block her out, along with Koto's broadcasting, the audiences' shouts, and your friends' cheers, and focus on entering her mind. It was risky but you'd done it before against Kurama and Cammi, so you decided to take a chance and go for it. You place your hands together as if to pray and suddenly, you see yourself in a pink hallway with numerous doors. Yes, a pink hallway. Your eye twitched again but nonetheless, you started jogging down the corridor and reading the labels until you came upon 'control center.' You opened the door quickly and opened your eyes to see yourself back in the arena, staring straight at a neko demon with a blank and glazed over look. You smirk slightly through even more heavy breathing before coughing up a bit of blood onto your hand and wincing in pain at such a simple involuntary movement.

You collapsed into a hunched over sitting position on the arena floor and weakly stated, "Neko, come here and –cough- bring me the antidote you carry. Hurry." Coco nodded and jogged over to you worriedly. She lifted your head gently and poured the brown liquid into your mouth as if you were a weak and frail child, before backing away and disposing of the bottle as you had commanded.

"Wow viewers, I can't believe what I'm seeing. Coco had poisoned her opponent so why is she pouring that brown stuff down her throat as a mother would to nurse a child? If I recall, she clearly stated that that was the antidote. And she seemed actually worried. Would someone please explain to me why the fighters are taking pity on each other!" Koto announced to the audience.

"Tell me neko. How long does it take before the antidote takes effect?" You question her as you weakly look up at her, trying to refrain from loosing your male form.

"Only a couple of seconds majesty, but it takes at least a day to recover full power, and even longer the more you expend energy beforehand. I'm sorry that I have hurt you so. Please forgive my sins," Coco pleads with a low bow of respect and apology. You certainly hadn't commanded her to do that and was surprised to see her do so.

"There is no reason to apologize. We were fighting a match to the death and you were simply doing your best to win and survive. That alone is understandable. But I'm afraid that I will have to return the favor," You smirk out in response as your strength returns a bit and you charge at her. She stays still, having been mentally commanded that, and is soon sliced in half by your new katana as you swipe it out of your scabbard, immediately replacing it back to it's proper position with a click, after whipping the blood off.

You smile gently at the corpse and place a flat hand up and prayed for her soul, just as you did for the one that took your voice several weeks ago, while Koto announces you the winner enthusiastically. You had become so used to prayer, you could probably walk into almost any church as a normal human, regardless of your demon heritage and bloodthirsty demeanor.

You walk back to the center of the ring by Koto and watch as the blonde neko soon steps up with a death glare that wasn't at all that intimidating to you, being that even Hiei's didn't have any effect on you. Koto announced this next match and steps back once again to avoid being hit. 'I have to be more careful. As far as I know, her nails could also be poisonous, as well as her weapons. I can't afford to even be scratched. I don't think I can afford to pull that little stunt again. And she will no doubt have her mind guarded as well, making it harder for me to enter it,' you though carefully as you slowly drew your sword again.

The blonde cat merely smirked at you and placed a small black ball on the ground, informing Koto to get off of the ring if she wished to live. Koto complied immediately as the ball let off a sort of thick bluish smoke, blocking your sight of the neko and quickly spreading to cover the arena. You immediately sheathed your sword and formed a mask and goggles from your shadow and placed them on before the smoke reached you. You pulled your hat down and formed a sort of hood that hid your entire head and neck with a black fabric. You then pulled on some weighted gloves you packed and made sure no skin was unprotected, knowing full well that the smoke might enter your body through the pores on your skin. Once you were satisfied with yourself, you looked around you to find that the smoke covered the entire ring and blocked your line of view.

You concentrated hard as you summoned up some air to help you fly above the ring. Seeing as you only used this element once, you needed to concentrate a little more than usual so you could use it properly, though it also used quite a bit more of the little energy you had gathered then you would have liked. Not only that, but the neko had launched a ninja short sword in the smoke, and being occupied as you were, it had hit you and had embedded itsself into your stomach. Once you were overhead and clear of the smoke, you removed the safety goggles and mask as you looked over the ring. It kind of reminded you of the time when Ura Urashima fought Kurama and made him revert back to Youko for the first time, what with the color, large amount, and bright yellow beams forming a sort of barrier so as to not reach the audience.

You quickly located your opponent's energy signature looking for you. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Come out and play will you?" you heard her taunt in a sickeningly sweet voice that made you gag a bit. You quickly formed a bow and arrow from your fire, only to see that the arrow was black and purple like the darkness flame. You thought about this for less than a second before taking careful aim and shooting the arrow at the oblivious neko demon. Less than a second after it disappeared into the smoke, a rewarding scream of absolute pain was heard all around the arena. The smoke soon disappeared along with the beams of light to reveal the crumpled form of the neko demon surrounded by a pool of her own blood and covered in burn marks all over her body with a look of pain and shock on her face, her eyes now small and void of life.

You land on the arena by her as Koto took the ten count and announced you the winner while you prayed silently. 'Stupid elimination matches,' you thought bitterly as you remain in your place and the leader stepped up with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Too bad little kitty boy. I know all your techniques and abilities after watching you fight today and in your last round. You won't be able to surprise me like with the other two. An Elemental and a feline demon. Quite a rare combination, I'll admit, but nothing I can't handle," the demon, Alan as Koto had announced, pointed out confidently. His voice sounded sadly enough like Karasu's and this only made you smirk at him with a malicious glint in your eye.

"You wouldn't happen to be a demon from the quest class, now would you?" you ask with mock interest.

"Why yes I am boy. Though you may have realized this, it doesn't mean you have even the slightest chance of surviving against me. Much less winning. I will take you all out, starting with you," he confirmed and pointed at you. Your ears twitched slightly as you clearly heard Hiei growl in fury. The match had already been called to begin, but you two just stood there for a while, talking. You turned your head to look over your shoulder and at Hiei and gave him a reassuring smile, sending him a message that said to calm down and not to worry so much.

"Yes well, let's stop this rambling and get down to why we're here. Come on, I'll let you make the first move," You say and get into your battojutsu stance.

"Oh I agree. Let's not waste our time talking. It's time for you to die, insolent boy!!" Alan shouted and lunged at you with his fists lit aflame. 'Great. I get the Zeru/Karasu copycat. Speaking of which, I wonder why my arrow was black like the darkness flame. Oh well, I'll think of that later. I'm getting tired and my energy's draining fast so I'll injure him some then forfeit while he's weak. Then one of the others can fight him and win without a sweat,' you think quickly before drawing your sword at lightening speed and cutting off his right arm and creating a large gash across his chest that bled profusely.

"Oops. Didn't mean to hurt ya that bad. I need to work on my control better after this. Oh well. My turn," you say innocently to yourself and disappear in front of everyone's eyes. As everyone watches closely, Alan gains many more cuts across his body while he cries out in pain. When you finally reappear after a few minutes, Alan is bleeding profusely and breathing heavily as if he just ran for ten days nonstop while you merely slash the air with your blade to remove the blood almost boredly. Soon enough, Alan falls to pieces in a bloody mess where he stands, dead. You turn towards Koto with a cold-blooded killer's eye and she trembles in fear slightly at the thought that you might kill her, regardless of your still heavy breathing from exhaustion. One of the twins, immediately come up into the ring for their turn once they see Alan hit the ground in pieces.

"I'm done. Go ahead and call whoever's next the winner by default and let someone else finish him off. I give up. If I continue, I'll push myself too far and only succeed in hurting myself in the process. Each of the two remaining will be too much for me to handle in this state," you state blankly with a shrug and walk towards your team at the edge of the arena.

"Umm. The winner is Lee. I don't really know what's going on but it looks like he has forfeited from the next fight, making Rio the winner by default. Team Urameshi, if you could bring up your next fighter," Koto calls slightly confused and baffling everybody else but you. You jump down from the ring and calmly walk over to the wall to sit down and relax. The other four soon recovered and Kurama walks onto the stadium to fight one of the twins while Yusuke and Kuwabara storm over to you, Hiei walking calmly but with a firm glare pointed at you in confusion.

"Why the hell did you forfeit?! You're hardly injured and could have taken on those two easily! What's wrong with you?!" Yusuke shouted in your face, causing you to grab your poor sensitive ears from the volume of his voice.

"Yeah, I thought you were someone that never gave up!" Kuwabara put in.

"There is a difference between giving up, and knowing your limit, Kuwabara. Besides, Yusuke, The snake's venom is still not completely gone from my system. I still haven't gained some of my energy and won't get it back until it's completely gone. I drained a good portion of what energy I had without it when I controlled that brunette and when I launched that arrow on the blonde. Not to mention what I had to do to control the winds to get me to safety with already having little to no energy. I didn't know if the smoke was a poison or just a screen, but seeing those beams of light acting as a barrier confirmed that it was poison. I suppose neither of you noticed the color of the flames on my arrow earlier either did you?" you explain through forced calmness, turning your attention to Kurama's match which you could see he was easily dominating in.

"What do you mean, the color of the flames? I noticed that they seemed like a black and purple color, but what does that mean?" Yusuke asked as he too directed his attention to the ring while Kurama won against Rio and started his fight against the other twin. You noticed that both Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to have calmed down from their outrage, as well as Hiei's confusion and glare disappearing.

"Yes. They were black and purple flames. If you remember, those are the colors of the Darkness technique. I don't know how, but it seems as if I may have summoned the darkness flame and formed it into an arrow. We'll probably have to investigate this later and see if we can find anything. I don't have any clue how it was possible though," you explained as you watched Kurama quickly finish his fight and Koto call team Urameshi the winners. Kurama came over and Hiei quickly explained to him my reasons of forfeiting and my thoughts of the arrow I attacked with. I stood up and walked behind them as we exited the arena for the next match, heading towards the girls in the stands to watch team Inuyasha. Kurama hands you your hat as he passes you through the door and you thank him as you two exchange smiles.

Everyone walked with Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara chatting amongst themselves and Hiei and you staying quiet as you headed towards the stands. Being as low on energy as you were, it was still quite difficult to walk though you somehow didn't let it show. Soon, Hiei fell back a few paces a fell into step beside you.

"So what now onna? I didn't even fight last match and I'm not about to use the dragon against you while you barely have any energy to make that dome of yours. How do you intend on proving it's me now?" Hiei asked you so only you could hear as you returned to your normal form.

"-sigh- No need anymore Hiei. I know it's you. That was definitely confirmed when you growled at that Alan guy. Hehe, only you would actually growl at someone for threatening my safety like with Bret, Hiei. There's no longer any reason to believe that you're a shape-shifter impersonating Hiei. Come on, Let's hurry up before we miss all of the matches!" You smile at him and give him a chaste kiss on the cheek before grabbing his bandaged wrist and dragging him to the stands where the others now were with the girls, Shippo, and Kirara. You let go of Hiei's wrist and walk over to stand beside Sabera and Yukina, only to have Hiei stand to your left and grabbing your left hand with his bandaged right hand. You looked at him in shock for a second before smiling at him and giving his hand a gentle squeeze and turning back to the fights while conversing with the rest of the girls, glad that you two were on the end and no one could see you two holding hands like this.

You scan the stands briefly when suddenly you spot something directly across from your group's position on the other side of the stadium that makes your ears perk up and tail bristle straight and your muscles tense up. There in the top of the stands, was none other than Naraku with his four other team members. Two looked to be small children, one a boy with long white hair and a ningata twice his size, the other was a young girl with a mirror, white hair and white clothes that radiated no sort of aura, scent, or even emotion or thought. Another one was an older woman that wore a kimono and had a fan in her right hand. The last member of the group of five was a man that was about Kuwabara's height and was well toned with a somewhat attractive appearance, not that you were really interested in him. He didn't really have the quirks needed to attract you like Hiei did, though you were pretty sure that several other girls would find him all out gorgeous. He had chestnut brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. Strapped to the waist of his feudal style men's kimono was a sword, and his arms were crossed over his chest. Naraku stood there with them, his head still covered by the baboon's pelt as he watched Inuyasha and his friends fight. You could clearly see the smirk that was planted on the bottom half of his face that showed.

Hiei felt you tense up from your hand and looked to see you staring intensely at something on the other side of the stands. He followed your gaze and saw the five standing there as he wondered what could have possibly caused you to react like this just by looking at them. Suddenly, you started to growl as your intent gaze turned into a menacing glare with matching crimson eyes aimed towards the group as Hiei let go of your hand, which immediately balled into a fist. Your growl continued to increase in volume until the others were able to hear it with ease and stare at you in question, and followed your glare to the five just as Hiei did.

"My lady, what is the matter? Why are you glaring and growling at those people? Did they anger you in some way?" Sabera asked curiously as she turned back to you.

"-growl- Bastard. They will all die," was all you said as a reply as you drew five kunai and threw them in a flash at Naraku and his 'friends.' Your ear twitched when you heard Naraku say, after seeing the kunai approach, "Kahna."

As soon as he said that, the girl in white adjusted her mirror and the other four stepped closer to her, standing behind her. When the kunai were about a foot away from them, they all redirected paths and headed straight for the girl in white, Kahna. You watch as each kunai was sucked into the mirror one by one. Soon, with the matches below finished and all attention on your group and Naraku's, the kunai shot out of the mirror and headed towards you and the four spirit detectives at the same pace you first sent them.

You quickly use your wind power to try and use what little energy you had left in order to redirect the kunai away from everyone. Your attempts fail as you didn't have enough energy to control the wind and instead collapsed onto the floor, once again breathing heavily. Just as you thought that, a gust of wind blew the kunai to your right, knocking them off course completely to land in a wall. You quickly look to your left with everyone else to see Jin flying in the air with a smile and his wiggling ears. Soon, Touya came through the doorway along with Rinku and Chu, ready to fight if necessary.

"Aye now, tha's no way t' behave! I didn't expect ya t' do sometin' like tha lassie," Jin stated, turning towards you.

"Sorry Jin. It ain't my fault that stupid demon in the baboon pelt pissed me off!" You shout over to Jin with a large grin on your face.

"A baboon pelt?!" Inuyasha shouted up to you.

"Yeah! That Damn Naraku tried to make a deal with me yesterday! Hey bastard! This enemy you were trying to destroy, it wouldn't happen to be team Inuyasha would it?!" you shout at him angrily.

"Heh, very perceptive girl. I seem to have given you less credit than you deserve. So, how about it? The offer is still open, if you have changed your mind," Naraku stated once again.

"Hell no! Kagome's my friend! A friend of hers is a friend of mine, and I don't betray friends! Understand?! Get out of our lives and go kill yourself why don't ya?! If not, then I'll make you do it! I'm not giving you the damn key! You got that?! You can just forget about me agreeing to anything with the likes of you!" you shout from the ground and clench your fists in anger until your palms bled from your claws.

"That's too bad. Nonetheless, you still have another day to change your mind. Until then, I'll be waiting. Kagura," Naraku informed, then addressed the girl in the kimono with a fan. She grunted before plucking one of the two feathers from her hair and causing a gust of wind that made you and everyone else, but Jin of course being a wind master himself, cover their eyes. When you looked back at them, they were no longer standing there. You looked up to see the two girls, Kagura and Kahna, riding the feather that had grown along with the unknown man. Naraku and the small boy were flying on their own as they flew off to wherever they were staying for this tournament. You growl even more as you look in the direction they had departed while getting back up with the help of Sabera and Yukina.

"Come on, we should probably head back to the hotel and get something to eat," Kurama suggested while inspecting you carefully, seeing as how you were still leaning on Yukina and breathing with difficulty. Everyone nods in agreement while Jin lands in front of you and hands you the kunai he retrieved. You take them and put them away while thanking him and being helped to walk back to the hotel.

"Please, Lea-chan, you shouldn't walk. Hiei-san, could you carry her, please?" Yukina insisted. Hiei nodded and picked you up bridal style as your arms instinctively latched around his neck and you all met up with Inuyasha and his team. The members of team Inuyasha all stare at you and Hiei as you blush considerably. They shrugged off whatever they were thinking as you all continue heading to the hotel. 'Great, more explanations. I can see it now, everyone will be complaining and wondering why I hadn't said anything about this sooner. Then I'll have to explain how I didn't get a chance to tell them and blah, blah, blah.' You thought annoyed. You felt and heard Hiei chuckle slightly and look up at him to see him smirking, nonetheless, you failed to miss his grip on you tightening protectively.

/Hn, you're not anxious are you onna?/ Hiei asked telepathically with a raised eyebrow in amusement.

/I'm anxious for it to be over with already…Wait, did you just make a joke? I must be loosing my mind. The serious and cold Hiei Jaganshi is making jokes./ you reply grinning up at him.

/Just be glad no one noticed the little mark you have on your neck, onna./ He replied with a smirk.

/What mark?/ you question and take out your compowder, looking at the base of your neck in it's mirror/screen. There, on the right side of your neck, where it connects with your shoulder, lay a faint hickey that popped halfway out of your shirt collar. /Hiei you ass! You left a stupid hickey on me this morning! You better hope the others don't notice this! Kurama and Cammi are very observant and if they notice, there's no doubt the others will in time too. I don't have anything to cover it up and I'd rather not explain how I got it and who I got it from on top of this./ you scream in his mind loudly. Your sudden outburst causes Hiei to jump a little and thus, nearly drop you. You let out a little yelp and cause the others to look back and see what your yelp was about.

"BAKA ONI! I almost fell!" you scream out at Hiei with scarlet cheeks, not liking the unwanted attention in the least. The others blink in confusion before turning back and continuing on their way in front of you two. You sigh in exaggeration as Hiei just grunts and decides to take to the trees instead of walking on the ground.

**Whoo! Chapter seven complete! Now I just need to start chapter eight and junk…man I hate writing explanations like this. I end up thinking I make the characters talk too much. –sigh- oh well. Onward my retarded cursing steed! (I am not your steed! And I am not retarded!) So say you. Last I checked, you might have well been retarded when that "pretty man" practically had your face burning off with how much you were blushing. –smirks evilly- (shut up about that!) no it's too much fun! (b1tch) XP**


	9. Ch 8 eyes, control, and energy what next

8

Sorry it took so long everyone! I've been caught up with a bunch of stuff including a major writer's blockage. I hope you all who've waited so long enjoy this.

**8.**

After a few minutes of Hiei carrying you through the trees, you two arrive at the hotel and go into your suite. Hiei sets you down gently on the couch and disappears from your sight for a moment. Soon enough, he reappears in front of you, holding a first aid kit and a blanket, and takes a seat to your left. You blink toward him curiously as he sets the items on the coffee table.

"Umm…What are you doing Hiei?" You ask dumbly and cock your head to the side.

"What does it look like onna? I'm going to bandage your wounds, and then you are going to sleep. You were poisoned and regardless of you taking that antidote, you are still too weak to be moving around. Now relax and stay still while I treat your wounds," Hiei explains without looking at you, keeping his eyes glued to the wounds and medical supplies. Your brows furrow in slight confusion as you watch Hiei work intensely, he never even looked you in the eye once.

When he finishes bandaging the little scratches covering your arms, he went to grasp the hem of your shirt. You blush immensely, but help take it off of you anyways so he could reach your stomach and shoulder wounds. Hiei raises an eyebrow at the sight of the bloody bandages around your chest secure enough to hide every bit of cleavage you had.

"What? Did you honestly think that I was going to put on a bra and turn into a guy to fight? That's just plain weird, Hiei. Obviously I'm going to wear bandages," You explain with a roll of your eyes. Hiei shrugs and gets to work on cleaning your stomach wound. Both it and your shoulder hadn't stopped bleeding yet, making you feel slightly dizzy from blood loss, apparently the poison also slowed down the victim's healing abilities.

As Hiei works on your wounded stomach, he again avoids all eye contact with you, all he focuses on is your injury. When he finishes, he tells you to turn your back to him so he can work on the wound in your shoulder blade. You comply and slump over, leaning forward with your arms propped against your knees. You jump and squeak slightly when you feel Hiei untying the bandages around your chest. You blush immensely while glaring behind you and reaching back to grab his arm.

"What do you think you're doing Hiei? Seriously," You ask slightly threateningly.

"You need to change these bandages anyways due to the blood from both of your wounds and I need to be able to see the wound past these things. At the moment, they are nothing but a nuisance that is getting in the way of you and proper treatment. Don't worry, I have no interest in looking at your chest baka onna," Hiei replies indifferently, removing his hand from your grip and still refusing to look at your face, before returning to undoing your bandages. You pout a bit and furrow your eyebrows before turning back around and helping him with removing the bandages on your chest.

After a while, your wounds are finally all dressed and you're wearing a shirt that Hiei had brought in with the blanket for you. You were now laying down on the couch and under the warm blanket, just watching silently and deep in thought as Hiei put away the first aid supplies. You noticed Hiei glance your way for a millisecond before returning to what he was doing, stating, "Rest, onna. You've used up too much of your energy and need to sleep so the antidote can take effect more efficiently. You continuing to fight after just having taken it didn't help any either, you only used up all of what energy you had left with your stupid flying and creating that arrow out of fire." With that, he stood up, grabbed the first aid kit and walked out of the room to put it up.

'What's up with him? He's certainly acting different compared to this morning. Whatever, might as well get some rest like he said,' you think and drift off into a deep sleep. What must have been like several hours later, you felt someone turn you onto your back and hold you down firmly with their hand on your shoulder. Your eyes shoot open to see who it was. You're shocked beyond belief when you see none other than Hiei holding you down with his left hand while his right hand is raised high and holding his katana, poised to strike and pierce your heart.

Your frightened cloudy blue eyes dart from Hiei's poised katana straight into his own eyes. Your eyes widen even more and fill up with tears as you see that his eyes are emotionless pools of crimson and seem out of focus. You watch as Hiei smirks in triumph and pulls his katana back a bit, about to make the kill. Your eyes widen more ever so slightly as you snap out of it and quickly slap his left hand away from your shoulder and sit up to get him within arms length.

"Hiei what the hell are you doing?!" You shout and grab his cloak by the collar, bringing his face closer to yours.

"Getting rid of a nuisance. What does it look like I'm doing baka?" Hiei replies blankly, staring straight at you.

"It looked like you were about to kill me in my sleep Hiei! What do you think it looked like?! You were gently nudging me awake from my slumber?! What is this so-called nuisance that you were getting rid of?!" you shout at him desperately.

"That nuisance is none other than you baka. What else would it be?" Hiei states in a 'matter of fact' tone. Those two sentences stunned you.

"What the hell has gotten into you?! First, you get all lovey dovey emotional on me this morning, continue this act for the entire day while hiding it from the others for obvious reasons, and then you go off making a joke about how I dreaded in explaining to you and the others about my issue with Naraku and my stupid little hickey you made! Then you sprint here impatiently and tend to my wounds without making any eye contact on purpose! Now you're trying to kill me in my sleep?! What next?! You're gonna make me a five-star, three course dinner and slip food poisoning into all of it?! Seriously, I know you are anything but a coward that would resort to this. This just isn't you!" You rant off in a pissed and confused mood.

"What the hell, are you rambling about onna? You're giving me a headache. What did I do to you to deserve this?" Hiei mumbled, closing his eyes tightly and holding his head with his free hand. You blink twice in blank confusion, when a flash of Naraku in your dreams pops into mind, stating how Hiei was being controlled or something. You let go of Hiei as your eyes widen once again and tear up while you stare into space in fear that he was being controlled just now.

'No, please no. This can't be happening. But, which one would have the power to do this. The young boy seemed to be able to do the same as Naraku, nothing more, while the girls, Kahna and Kagura, controlled wind and used a mirror to redirect attacks. It has to be that other man with them. Why? Why does this have to happen to me?!' You think desperately.

"What the hell did I ever do to deserve any of this?! I'm gonna f—king kill that bastard's entire team!" you shout out and finally collapse on the ground in tears furiously. These sudden actions startle Hiei as he is now crouching down beside you asking what was wrong.

"Onna answer me damn it! What the hell is a matter with you?! What are you so damn afraid and angry about?!" Hiei shouts, shaking your shoulders when suddenly he lets go as if burned by the darkness flame and backs up a little as your energy suddenly swirls around you violently in tendrils of black and rainbow. Your eyes are closed tightly as your tears pour out in waterfalls and form a pool of colorful gems around you.

Slowly, you opened your eyes and lifted your head only to see Hiei sitting on the ground in shock as he stared at you and your violent energy as you noticed it unleashed. 'How long was I asleep exactly?' you wondered as you stared at how much power you were currently emitting as it shrunk ever so slightly because of your sudden mood swings. You're suddenly snapped out of your trance like state when the door burst open behind you. You turn around and just barely make out all of the others in the doorway staring at you through your swirling energy and tear filled eyes.

You close your eyes and take several deep cleansing breathes, trying to calm yourself and control your energy. Once you were sure that you could control your emotions and keep them from showing in your voice, you opened your eyes and saw everyone still standing where they were, at the door, and Hiei still sitting in front of you, the shock completely wiped from his face. You quickly look away from him and begin to focus on picking up your tear gems. As soon as they were all picked up and stored away, everyone had more or less been knocked out of their state of stupor. You immediately grabbed your music player and headed out the door, not giving a care that you rudely pushed past everyone and anyone in your way, including Kurama, Kagome, Sabera, and almost Yukina. You never even looked a soul in the eye.

"What's everyone just standing around for? Don't you all have something better to do than gawk at such an everyday scene? You've all broken down and went into denial at one point or another. Now leave if you wish to live. I'm in absolutely no mood for this," you state frighteningly calmly as you walk away from them.

"Wait Lea, what's wrong? What could have possibly made you like this? Tell us, would you?" Kurama pleads making you stop and just stand in the hallway, back facing them. After he had caused you to break down emotionally beforehand, he wanted to do anything and everything in his power to comfort you like the older brother you had seen him as.

"There's nothing for me to tell. You can just ask Hiei, he was there and I guess you could say he's partially the cause. Whatever, catch ya later when I'm in a more tolerable mood," you explain simply and continue walking off with your hand lifted in a reluctant half-hearted good-bye. After you had disappeared from all of their sights, it was then that Kagome finally walked into the suite and looked Hiei dead in the eye, proving to be quite frightening to her friends and teammates.

"What did you do to Lea? She's never acted like this for the entire time I've known her. She never seemed like one that would get very close to people easily to begin with, but she was never like that. What did you do to put her in that mood?!" Kagome threatened. She was very protective of her friend at the moment. After all, Lea had been the only one she could go to in her time to talk about things like demons: how to handle them, things to be wary about, special attributes in their species' general character, even ways to slay them. She may not have actually told her about Inuyasha and the others and the well but it didn't mean she didn't care for her.

"What the hell did I do onna?! One minute I'm coming back from training, the next she's awake and screaming my ear off about something and when I ask her what she's talking about, she looks shocked before breaking down and crying like the idiot she can be," Hiei responded in a slightly offended tone.

"I know you did something to her! What was it! You are the only person who has ever affected her like this, now tell me what you did!" Kagome shouts at him before Kurama and Sabera step in to prevent her from becoming physically violent.

"Please calm down Kagome-san. Shouting will get us nowhere in figuring out why Lea is acting like this. Look, she has left us a letter here," Kurama reasons, pointing out the letter on the coffee table near by. It was folded in half and on the top it read 'To everyone. Read this for a more in depth explanation of what I have found out. Lea'

Kurama picks up the letter and opens it, reading the contents out loud as everyone else filed in and sat somewhere in the living room of the suite to listen.

'Dear everyone,

I'm sorry I seemed so pissed before I left you all a few minutes prior. After you've read this whole thing, at least some of you should understand a little about why I'm like this. First off, don't go interrogating Hiei for answers on why I am like I am. He won't be able to recollect what happened to possibly cause this. Remember, I stated he's partially the cause. He is nothing more than another victim in this twisted game of 'deal or no deal.' If you must know what started all of this, I had woken up and found Hiei standing above me and poised to kill me in my sleep.'

Everyone looked quickly over at Hiei who was now in the window seat. Many were giving him glares though he didn't find any of them very threatening, until he spotted Yukina giving the wall in front of her a tear filled death glare. That one and Kurama's gave him the shivers even though he hid it. Kurama looked back at the note and continued reading out loud.

'Don't believe me Hiei? Do you remember that dream I told you about? Before we left for the tournament? I know you do. It was practically the same thing as what I told you about happened between you and me in that dream. The name of the person causing all of this, you all know the name of and saw him during team Inuyasha's recent fight at the dark tournament, it's that bastard demon Naraku.

Now the basic reason on why I said that it was a game of deal or no deal with me and Naraku. He pretty much wanted me to give him something and help him with something (you can probably figure out what) and I refused, remaining loyal to friends of course. I may be a demon, but I lived my life as a human and thus care more about friendship and others' well-being instead of power and pride. If you have questions and/or wish for a more elaborate explanation from me, just try and wait until I have returned to the hotel suite in a better, much more tolerable mood. I just need some time to think to myself at the moment.

Thank you for your concern everyone, Lea

P.S. If I find any of you trying to find me I will kill you ruthlessly, dead serious everyone. Don't follow me. Oh, and does anyone know how long I was out? The amount of energy I lost control of seemed too much for it to just be a couple of hours.'

When Kurama finished reading everyone the letter, no word could describe the amount of shock and other emotions that were laced into what everyone was feeling. Hiei, who was normally calm and self preserved, stared at Kurama tensely and in shock at the realization at what had transpired during the time period he had no recollection of had actually occurred.

It took several minutes for everyone to soak in and process this new information through their shock, and by the time they had, Hiei was nowhere to be seen as the sun started to set. It also appeared that only Kurama had noticed that both Hiei and Cammi had both left after he read the letter. Kurama's brows furrowed together as he thought about what you said.

It was still hard for him to grasp that Hiei would actually try to kill you. True, he had pinned you against the wall with his katana against your throat before, and he has threatened you a couple of times, but even then, even while he was enraged at you and seemed to wish nothing but your demise, it didn't ever seem like he would actually and truly go through with it. The only reason he had 'injured' you one time was because it wasn't really you, merely a clone made of water.

Meanwhile, you were sitting on the cliff that you had visited a few times beforehand in this tournament. You just sat there on the edge with your knees pulled towards your chest and your arms wrapped around them while you looked blankly at the sea before you. You were doing exactly as you had written you were doing in the note, thinking things through until you felt a little better. You were thinking about everything, your reoccurring dream, the recent occurrence with Hiei, your encounters with Naraku, everything. Yet at the same time, you thought of nothing. You were completely devoid of any thought or emotion yet your mind and heart were jumbled with all the different emotions and all the memories causing the emotions.

You couldn't help it, it was as if you didn't even trust your own feelings anymore. In truth, you supposed that was true. It wasn't as if you felt that Hiei had betrayed you in any way, but you still thought that he wouldn't have actually been controlled. In order for him to be controlled in a way to attack and hate you, he would need to have that feeling towards you to begin with so that whoever was controlling them could use that to strengthen it and manipulate him using it. Not only that, they would have to get past Hiei's mental barriers which are strengthened due to the jagan.

"It's not like I expected him to just flat out trust me without a single doubt. He's him, he just doesn't trust others easily. I'm no exception, but still, I guess I just never thought that he would have that slight inkling in him to hate and want to kill me that others could use to possess him. Argh! I sound like some pathetic prissy that expects everything will turn out how she wants it at the snap of her fingers! What the hell is wrong with me?!" you shout and make two small craters form on the cliff where your fists connected with it in your rage and practically pull your hair out.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong with you my dear. How could anything be wrong with my perfect little angel?" came a familiar voice from the shadows of the forest's edge.

And that wraps up that chapter. What happened to Hiei? Why wouldn't he ever make eye contact in the whole chapter? What will happen? And more importantly, who's that guy at the forest's shadowy edge? Ok that last one might be a little obvious but still. I hope you all remember that bluish-green energy beam from chapter 4 because that'll come up soon, kinda.


	10. Ch 9 revivals, misunderstand, teasings

**9.**

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" you shout and make two small craters form on the cliff where your fists connected with it in your rage and practically pull your hair out.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong with you my dear. How could anything be wrong with my perfect little angel?" came a familiar voice from the shadows of the forest's edge.

"What the! There is only one being in all the three worlds and seven hells that would even think of calling me that. But how?! How the hell are you still alive, Bret! Koenma said you were sentenced to death by execution and even showed me the video of it! I watched him send you to the seventh cycle with my own eyes!" you question in disbelief and rage.

"However it happened, I'm not sure, but a man offered me a deal and now I'm back with a second chance in claiming your heart my lovely!" Bret pronounced as he entered the light of the setting sun.

"Get the f--k away Bret! I'm in no mood to deal with you! If you push me anymore than I'll brutally mutilate you myself! To hell with spirit world's jurisdiction. I could use a good stress reliever, though you aren't really much, it's definitely a lot better than nothing. And I don't see anything against killing what is supposed to already be dead," you spit out murderously as you crack your knuckles and a smirk comes to your face that means nothing good for Bret.

"You wouldn't do that to your dear friend now would you?" Bret questions as he shape-shifts into Hiei. Less than a second later, you have him held up by the throat up against a tree with a freshly formed blade held threateningly close to his neck.

"Just try me. I will have absolutely no regrets or second thoughts about killing you, you bastard. Just say one more word, one more sound that will further piss me off. Now, give me one good reason why I should spare your life," you demand and bring the blade dangerously closer to his jugular, unknown of the audience that arrived after Bret had already shape-shifted.

"Do not worry Lea, I am merely sent to deliver a message and a warning," Bret informed with Hiei's voice.

"Then speak it and leave immediately. I will determine whether or not to heed it after I've heard it," you reply sourly as you stare into his filthy and stolen red eyes.

"Heh. You will regret this. My message is, ' If you refuse my offer, you finalize your friends' fates. May you still wish to protect their lives afterwards, meet at the tournament's stadium at exactly midnight sharp, the night before the finals. Be sure to come alone and with the key you possess. Be even one second late and your friends' fates will be set. We will fight, and the winner will take home everything. Do not forget if you treasure the lives of everyone you know. –Naraku' Well, that's all my sweet. Shall we see each other again but for now, I must be off," Bret reported and darted off in a blur. You growl in fury and punch the ground out of frustration, causing a rather large crater to form, as you glare dangerously out at the sea.

"Naraku wants a fight huh? Oh, he'll get a fight. He'll have the fight of a lifetime. The recent bastard will get it as well as soon as I finish off Naraku! They're both going to pay for endangering those close to me!" you shout out at no one and storm off somewhere else. After you had left the figure that watched the last part of your encounter with Bret leaped down from the shadows of the tree.

Hiei looked at the tree where you had pinned 'him' and threatened to kill 'him.' He had no idea what to think of what he just saw. You had actually seemed genuinely mad, no livid, at Hiei for what had happened earlier and stated that you wouldn't regret killing him, or even giving it a second thought. His feline actually wanted to kill him and wasn't even able to tell that it wasn't him because you were so blinded by your rage. At least that's what Hiei's line of thought was.

You check your watch and the position of the moon as you storm off to the suites. You still had another couple of hours until midnight so you decided to try and get some sleep so you can just shut down and cool off. 'I sure hope Hiei's already asleep. I'd rather not face anyone until tomorrow after I've had a good night's rest and something to eat in the morning.' You thought as you stopped at your suite's open window. You narrow your eyes marginally at the thought of Hiei going to sleep with it wide open like that. Quickly, you spread out your senses and see that Hiei wasn't even in the hotel.

You cock your head to the side in confusion as you enter the room, wondering where Hiei could be this late at night. You shrug it off as him training and hope that he looks out for himself before changing your clothes and getting ready for bed. As you came out of the bathroom, you spotted Hiei walk into the bedroom quickly. You follow him and see him pull the covers over him on the far side of the bed, as if to fall asleep. You walk over slowly, as to not startle him and lay a hand on his shoulder. You feel him flinch ever so slightly at your touch and instantly become worried.

"Hiei? Are you alright?" You ask softly as your sky blue eyes examine what you could see of his back, seeing as he's facing away from you.

"I'm fine onna. Why wouldn't I be? Now leave me alone and let me sleep," Hiei replies coldly before roughly jerking his shoulder out of your grip.

"Hiei, I'm not mad at you, nor do I blame you for what happened today. If anything, I'm mad at myself for not being able to realize something like this could happen. Will you please talk to me about what's bothering you?" You try to soothe him while sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking his cheek. Hiei sits up and stares directly at you emotionlessly, seeming to examine you for the answer to something. Finally he spoke.

"You lie onna," Hiei states, staring directly into your now shocked eyes.

"What? What do you mean Hiei?" You ask confused at what he meant by you lying.

"You said yourself that you wouldn't regret killing me just a little while ago in the forest. Nor would you have a second thought about it. You lie onna," Hiei elaborates. Realization comes to your face and you try to correct him.

"No Hiei I wasn't mad at you, that's not who I was talking to. It was Bret, Hiei. Bret's back and tried transforming into you to stop me from killing him. Come on Hiei, you of all people know you wouldn't dare call my your 'sweet' or your 'perfect little angel'. I don't know how but it seems that Bret has returned and I think Naraku has something to do with it. Please believe me Hiei. I would never harm you or any of the others. Do you understand now?" You explain almost pleadingly.

Hiei gives off a small grunt of understanding and lays back down on the bed with his back facing you once again. You sigh in exasperation and relief before smiling gently at his back and climbing in bed and under the covers yourself for some much needed rest. You look at Hiei's back for a moment before propping yourself on your elbow and leaning over his shoulder to kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight Hiei, may pleasant dreams find your restless mind," You coo into his ear lovingly before backing off and turning your back towards him and the land of dreams took hold of you with a smile gracing your face.

-Hiei's POV-

You lay on the bed silently as you hear Lea fall into a deep sleep. You turn over to face her and see her back facing you. You gently wrap your arms around her and pull her back closely against your chest. You bury your face in her hair and inhale her scent as if you needed to in order to survive. You merely lay there with her, wanting to believe what she said was true but feeling that something was off. There was just something that you knew she wasn't telling you. Regardless, you just enjoy having her presence near you and fall asleep as well.

-Next Morning your POV-

You wake up groggily to feel strong arms gently wrapped around your waist and warm breath blown against your cheek. You turn your head to look over your shoulder to see Hiei sleeping peacefully behind you. You smile a little mischievously upon seeing him and carefully turn towards him so he wouldn't wake up.

You decided to play with him a little and kissed him at the base of his neck after making your ears more human looking. The response you got from him was a groan as you smiled in success and continued sucking and licking his neck while your hands ran through his soft, spiky hair. He continued to softly voice his pleasure as his arms tightened around your waist. You grinned at him and left a hickey of your own on his neck just as he had done to you the day before. "Onna," Hiei whispered in almost a moan, gripping you closer to him. You continued grinning as you raised your head up to his ear.

"Yes, love?" you whispered purposefully in a seductive voice. One of your hands continued to run through his ebony tresses while the other travels down to explore his chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks, his eyes still closed from your torture.

"I'm giving my possible mate-to-be a pleasurable experience. What else would it seem like I'm doing?" you explain, trying to hide the mischievousness in your voice while your hands continue to tease him. You nuzzle your face into his neck again, missing when his eyes shot open in alarm.

"Who the hell are you, what do you want and what have you done to the onna? Where is she?" Hiei demands, releasing you and grabbing your arms to stop what they were doing. He pulls you both up to a sitting position in the bed and you keep your head down. You look at him from the corner of your eye to see his facial expression only to begin giggling as you pull back from him in a way that your hair keeps your face covered from view, your amber eyes practically glowing through your long, dark hair.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Hi-chan, but your face is positively adorable whether you're sleeping or glaring," you inform him with your voice still full of amusement and laughter.

"Don't call me that. Answer my questions baka onna. Who are you and where is my onna?" Hiei continues to demand in a growl as he puts both of your hands in one of his and uses his now free hand to grab your chin and jerk it up roughly to face him. You look at him with wide eyes from hearing him say that you were 'his' onna. Hiei's eyes narrow when he sees your face through all the hair. They seemed to glint when he noticed your eyes widen and figured it was out of either fear of his anger or shock that he had someone.

"Are you another shape-shifter? Answer me!" Hiei threatens angrily, his grip on your chin tightening. You wince a little, losing your focus on your shape-shifting abilities and returning your ears to a cat's.

"Ouch. Hiei that hurts. You need to learn how to be more gentle around women don't you? Is this how you treat all females other than your sister?" You tell him with a grin to lighten the mood a bit, ears twitching.

"Onna? What the hell are you thinking?! I could have killed you!" Hiei scolds you angrily. You look up at him with big eyes to try and look as cute as possible with your ears drooping down on the side of your head.

"No you wouldn't. At least not until you got my location and health status. Then you would've found out it was me anyways. Now come on, let's get something to eat," you finish the conversation with a matter of fact tone and a hint of laughter and amusement still in your voice.

You go to jump off the bed and make something to eat when Hiei grabbed your wrist and jerked it towards him, causing you to spin on your heel and lose balance which, in turn, made you fall into Hiei. He caught you easily and pulled you in for a kiss that showed you just how much Hiei was worried about your safety. You return the kiss in a loving, apologetic way and wrap your arms around his neck. When you two release, you look up into his eyes and smile apologetically.

"I'm sorry Hiei. I didn't mean to worry you," you soothe and kiss him one last time on the cheek before getting up and heading over to change and make some breakfast.

I know this is a much shorter chapter than usual, but I finally got my first flame even if it was to continue and not leave you on the cliffy last chapter. I'm currently stuck in writers' block and I can't come up with anything for this story, or my other stories I'm working on before I post them. It doesn't help that I need to raise my grades in a couple of classes and we're being shoved with all this work for the Assessment Knowledge Skills Tests over here so I can exit high school with these last four tests and the college entrance exams like the SAT and ACT. I'll try to update the next one but don't expect one soon. I had to force myself to post this even though it only has five pages and not the usual 7+. Please leave a review as any ideas for future events and conflicts or just basic criticism would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and me and my friends plan on kidnapping my friend Jaidesu (nickname) this summer from her aunt on the eve of her birthday so her 'guardians' can't call the police to find her. If anyone has any ideas with that, send them in!


End file.
